Shinobi Pokemon Master
by Phoenix Lee Evyns
Summary: Pokemon/Naruto: Mew & Celibi end up in Narutoverse thanks to Kyuubi, meets Yondaime & offer to look after Naruto. takes Naruto with them & have Ash/Satoshi adopt him as his son , returns to Konoha in time for genin exams. Will Konoha survive the chaos!
1. Prologue

**Note: **Alright, this is another idea that I am taking a shot at. Hope it turns out alright but if not then I'll just keep trying until I do come up with a Naruto/Pokemon Crossover that works. I do have another one in the works but this is my first one and I wanted to see how it did first. Of course, I will be using the Japanese words and names as much as possible as it just seems right to me since the show is Japanese in origin.

**Disclaimer: **I do not, will not and never will own Naruto or Pokemon although I wish I did own Pokemon…I just love Pikachu and several other pokemon. Alas, it will never happen no matter how much I pine over it.

Shinobi Pokemon Master

Prologue

By

Phoenix Firestorm

Mew gazed curiously at the portal that appeared suddenly in front of him, then looked at his friend Celibi to see what he thought. Not being too surprised to see Celibi go closer for a better look, Mew followed not far behind.

The 2 legendary pokemon quickly realized that the portal wasn't a rip in the fabric of Time and Space, but instead one that opened up as a result of something else. Both decided to find out what caused it, neither one wanted anything to damage their home if it could be helped.

They had no sooner entered the portal when it disappeared behind them, but that didn't bother them as they knew they would be able to get home without much problem. Once through the portal, the two pokemon had to fly out of the way in order to avoid being struck by a huge reddish tail. Mew and Celibi both turned their attention to what had nearly sent them flying, only to gaze in shock and stunned surprise at the biggest nine-tail fox they had ever seen!

Thankfully, the giant creature hadn't seen them. The two pokemon didn't waste any time making themselves invisible then flew after the fox to see what kind of place this was, not to mention learn more about the dimension they are in. It wasn't long until they saw a village coming up in the distance and knew that it was the fox's target, the two pokemon also recognized the inhabitants as they had the same type of people back home.

Mew looked at Celibi then flew off to do what he could to help the Shinobi defend their village, neither pokemon had what it took to stop the giant fox, although Mew Two may say and think differently, so focused their attention and power to keep the death rate down as much as they are able. They also used their mental powers to learn as much about the village and rest of this strange world as they could, nor did they have any guilty conscious when it came to clans and etc…knowledge is knowledge to them.

It was Celibi who overheard the Yondaime's plan to stop the fox and grew alarmed, so much that he told Mew and together they went to see what they could do to help. One of them still made sure to help the villagers but this was more important at the moment, it was also kinda funny in that those people the two saved from fatal injuries had no idea what is gong on.

The Yondaime and Sandaime Hokage, plus the white haired toad-guy all jumped in surprise when the two pokemon appeared in the room. They would have attacked only to find that they couldn't move, but they could still talk. Nor could anyone enter or exit the room, the pokemon made sure of it.

"Who are you, what are you?" Yondaime asked warily as he studied the two strange creatures.

*I am Mew…* The light pink one answered right into their minds.

*I am Celibi….* The light green one did the same as its companion.

*We are pokemon!* They said together and laughed at their little stunt.

"Pokemon, never heard of them!" The toad-guy muttered in disbelief.

"Neither have I, but I don't think they mean any harm." The elderly Sandaime replied.

"Mew, Celibi, what are you doing here? Where did you come from," The Yondaime asked curiously, "how did you get here?"

The two pokemon took turns showing the three men the answers to their questions, starting with them playing in their world then the portal appearing and so on after that. One or the other kept disappearing outside to go help the defenders for a spell, then came back.

Mew turned to the Yondaime and asked *Your plan to stop monster Nine-tail fox, are you sure it will work?*

This surprised them and it showed, the Yondaime replied "It is the only one that I have had time to come up with, I don't want to sacrifice my son but I can't ask another parent to do what I am unwilling to do. Besides, my son is the only one young enough to survive the ritual."

"I'm pretty sure it will work, it has to but if you know of anything else that we can do or add to the seal. We would greatly appreciate it, the fact that you have been assisting in keeping the fatality rate down is a blessing."

The two pokemon looked at each other for several moments, discussing options between them then they mentally got all the information on seals from them…including the one on the childs belly. They flew over to the child and studied the seal, then mentally brought the toad-guy over to them so he could learn what they were going to do and ask any questions he had.

It didn't take long to make the necessary modifications to the seal with the toad-guy committing everything to memory, he would be able to write it all down later and do further studies into it as time allowed.

Celibi then asked *What is going to happen to the child, you know that this won't make his life very happy?* The Yondaime sighed "I know but I can't but hope the village will see him as the hero as I do, those are among the instructions I gave the other two here with me." *If you really want him to be safe and live a happy life, we are willing to take him home with us until the time comes for the child to return. Our dimension has ninja as well, not quite like this dimension but pretty close.* Mew replied when he got back from his turn at saving lives, he also showed the three men their worlds version of Shinobi.

The Yondaime hesitated at the offer, as much as he wanted his son to grow up here in Konoha. The father in him also wanted what is best for his son, which is to be safe, happy, well-loved and etc. While this was going on, Celibi left to take his turn at saving lives.

"Take the offer brat," the toad-guy said gruffly, "you know as well as I do that Naruto won't be safe here. Not with everyone and their grandma coming after him for one reason or another, this isn't just the villagers to take into consideration but also the enemies you and Kushina collected over time as well. Besides, they did say there are ninjas where they're from. So Naruto can get his Shinobi Education from them with whatever scrolls and etc we send along to help, not to mention all the other things he will learn."

The Yondaime glanced at the Sandaime and saw that the old man also agreed, the sun-kissed young man sighed and nodded. He would do what is best for his precious people and his son, maybe by keeping Naruto separated from the village and this life, his son will have a happy life. The Yondaime had already prepared the legal documents that made the four people he trusted the most, guardians and responsible for his son should something happen to him or Kushina.

"Who will be responsible for my son if he goes with you?" The Yondaime asked warily.

Mew chuckled and said *Human friend of all Pokemon!*

Mew then started to mentally show Yondaime all the adventures of one Satoshi Ketchum and his friends, both pokemon and human alike.

The Yondaime smiled faintly and nodded once in satisfaction, he liked this Satoshi Ketchum and knew the young man would take good care of his son. The pokemon then released the three men from the bind that kept them from moving, there wasn't a lot of time left so they would have to work fast.

The Sandaime and Yondaime got to work on the legal changes that would make Satoshi Ketchum one of Naruto's guardians and father-figure with Kakashi, Jiraiya, Sandaime and Tsunade still having a part of Naruto's life. The new arrangements meant that Naruto would not be tied to Konoha once he became genin, he will be able to leave and travel between the two dimensions freely.

Sarutobi-sama asked curiously "Do you mind if we send someone along with Naruto as assistance, it would ease our minds greatly."

Celibi chuckled *Yes, this Tsunade-person can come with us. Do not worry about her not cooperating, we will take care of that when the time comes. We will keep in touch and send reports on how Naruto is doing once a month to you, Toad-man and this Kakashi-person once he checks out as acceptable to us.*

*We will also bring Naruto back for his academy exams and he will stay until these chunin exams or he is awarded that rank in another way, after that the child must be allowed to return to his adopted home if he wants for however long he needs. No questions asked or protests, his father has handed the child over to us which means he is no longer Konoha's responsibility except in an extended relationship!*

The three men nodded in understanding but couldn't say anything as time had run out, the fox was here and the Yondaime had done everything possible to make sure his son would be well cared for. Copies of everything were given to the two pokemon to put on file at their government, plus to give Ash so Naruto

Yondaime did manage to say one last good-bye to his son, putting everything he had and felt into that heart-renting moment. Not looking back when he left the room for his final battle and act as the Yondaime Hokage.

~*~

Sarutobi smiled sadly as he watched Mew and Celibi play with Naruto, Jiraiya and the two pokemon had checked the seal after Kyuubi had been dealt with to see if it was still secure. Everyone relaxing slightly afterward with relief, but continued to stay on guard as they had no idea what would happen after news of the childs existence got out.

Mew and Celibi are perfectly capable of keeping Naruto safe, not to mention occupied while they got everything ready for his departure from this world. Helping them was a fuming but also curious Tsunade, Mew had gone out after the battle and brought the medic back….encased in a mental sphere and frozen solid with a glare in her eyes that could destroy mountains!

Thankfully she calmed down once everything had been told to her, including her part in this adventure. Shizune, her assistant was busy sealing things into scrolls Jiraiya had made in abundance. Jiraiya himself had gone to his students home and packed up a few things there for Naruto to have, mostly stuff from the nursery but he threw in some pictures and etc as an added thought.

Sarutobi himself couldn't do much to help as he had to look after the village and survivors, so left things in the hands of his capable students while he dealt with the council and idiot clan heads. Thankfully not everyone had it in for the child, just most of them unfortunately. Two people were always with Naruto, while the others went out and collected up what they needed which is mostly food and etc. The pokemon, when not keeping the child occupied, were out exploring the Shinobi world.

Sarutobi glanced up when he heard the door open, surprised to see Kakashi slip into the room. The elderly man finished what he was doing then put his pen down, folding his hands calmly on top of his desk to see what the young man wanted.

"What is it Kakashi?" Sarutobi asked curiously.

The masked Shinobi replied "Hokage-sama, I would like to resign from the ANBU and be assigned as one of the caretakers for Sensei's legacy if it is possible that is? I heard rumors that the child is being sent away into hiding for his own safety, that either Jiraiya-sama or Tsunade will be responsible for him. They, along with you, will also be the only ones who will know of his exact location. To everyone else, everything dealing with the child will be a triple S-class secret."

Now this surprised the elderly man so much that his pipe nearly fell out of his mouth, but he caught it in time. Kakashi wanting to leave ANBU didn't surprise him too much, he expected it to happen sooner or later. The other request Kakashi had puzzled him, Sarutobi knew that Naruto would have to be handled differently than most orphans.

"Why?" Sarutobi asked curiously and went into more detail at Kakashi's puzzled expression, "Why do you want to be one of Naruto's caretakers. Not that I won't keep you from visiting or anything, Yondaime made you one of his guardians on the chance that something would happen to him."

Kakashi hesitated briefly then sat down ad leaned forward, resting his forearms on his knees and taking the time to organize his thoughts. Once done, he slowly began to speak. The Hokage didn't say anything or interrupt Kakashi, he just sat at his desk and listened to the young man get everything off his chest.

Nor did Sarutobi speak right away, instead he thought over what Kakashi told him for a few moments then sighed "I need to discuss your request with the others thought, please wait outside my office until we come up with an answer."

Kakashi nodded and bowed in respect to his leader then turned to leave the room, closing the door securely behind him. The Hokage waited a few more moments then turned toward the corner and asked thoughtfully "Well, what do you think my little friend?"

Mew shimmered into sight and floated lazily in the air as he answered *One-eye person safe, trustworthy. Can come if others agree, do him good…this trip will.*

Sarutobi nodded once then sighed in relief, glad to hear that Kakashi checked out okay. Now he needed to get the opinion of Tsunade as she is the other one who will be in the group, Jiraiya will be staying here in this world and doing what he does best…gathering information.

"Probably, but I don't want to send too many people away. Just a small easily ignored group, no more than 2-3 people max. Tsunade is going to be in charge of this 'mission', which is what I am going to put it down as and surrounded by the tightest security we can come up with." Sarutobi muttered determinedly to the pink pokemon, who agreed with him strangely enough.

~*~

Tsunade sighed tiredly as she and her assistant headed back to the Hokage tower after they finished at her family's estate, having packed up whatever they needed for this extended 'mission' as the old man called it.

She had packed lots of medical supplies and seedlings to grow her own herbs for medicines, plus all the medical scrolls she could get her bloody hands on…which is quite a lot considering who she is.

Shizune also packed food, cooking supplies and various ingredients they would need in case they couldn't get any in the world they are going to. She also loaded up on baby supplies since Shizune wasn't sure they cold get what they needed for their charge right away, clothing wasn't as big a deal as formula and other things were.

"Where do you think we are going Tsunade-san?" Shizune asked curiously.

"Don't know, don't care as long as it is away from this accursed village!" Tsunade replied bitterly, Sarutobi had promised that this task would take her farther than she had ever dreamed of going. Although they had agreed to say that the child accompanying them was being sent to live with distant relatives overseas, as the official reason. This way, Naruto will have a story already in place should he ever decide to return.

Shizune sighed softly then spoke somewhat excitedly "I am curious as to what kind of medical knowledge they will have, the chance to learn something new is more than enough incentive to take this 'mission'!" Tsunade snorted in amusement then said "You are correct Shizune, the chance to learn new medical knowledge and expand on old tried-and-true methods is something we would be fools to pass up." This is about the only thing the two agreed on, even if they had slightly different opinions on how to go about it.

The two medic-nins entered the tower and headed up the stairs to Sensei's office, ignoring everyone around them although they did glance curiously at Kakashi sitting patiently in the waiting room. Tsunade and Shizune also weren't too surprised to see Jiraiya already there, a thick scroll leaning up against his leg.

"Are the two of you ready to leave?" Sarutobi asked curiously.

"As ready as we will ever be, is there anyone else joining us?" Tsunade replied calmly as she checked out the various bags of supplies they packed, plus went over the supplies her former teammate and sensei packed for them.

"Actually, yes there is if you agree to have him as a part of the team?" Sarutobi answered calmly.

"Depends on who you had in mind?" Tsunade answered bluntly, only to have her eyes widen when Sarutobi said who asked to join them.

Shizune and her glanced at each other then Tsunade replied "I'll have no problem with him joining us, heck…he would be useful to have around but don't you need him here? Konoha doesn't really have the Shinobi to spare on side trips, even ones as important as this?"

"I can spare one of my ninja's for this but no more, at least not right away. Kakashi gave me good sound reasons for his request, but I told him the final decision would be up to you as Team leader." Sarutobi answered calmly.

Tsunade thought for a moment longer then motioned for Shizune to go get Kakashi and bring him here, planning on questioning him herself before making a final decision. While Tsunade was busy with Kakashi, Sarutobi and Jiraiya got to work organizing the supplies into sealing scrolls to make it easier to transport and find later on. Naruto's things went into one scroll, medical supplies and scrolls went into another. Food and personal effects went into its own scroll, the list went on until everything was done and Tsunade returned with Shizune.

"He'll do," Tsunade replied bluntly, "mark him down as away on a long term mission sensei. I sent him home to pack everything and I meant everything since we will be gone 12 or more years, we may be able to request more supplies but only things we absolutely need or can't do without."

Sarutobi nodded to show he understood, then said "Fine by me, although I would like to get monthly or bi-monthly reports from you if possible. Your summons should be able to reach here from there, correct?" Everyone looked at Mew for the answer, Celibi had vanished some time back…probably gone back home to prepare Ash for his task. The pink pokemon chirped in amusement at baby Naruto, pausing briefly to say *Yes, your summons contracts will still work but I would advise using them only in emergencies. The people back home may think that they are a new type of pokemon and want to capture them, something that won't turn out very well.*

By the time Mew finished, Kakashi had returned with a thick scroll in his arms. The young man was still wearing his ANBU uniform as he never bother wasting time to change, Kakashi apparently took Tsunade's orders seriously as he had packed everything he owned for this trip. Kakashi paused in front of Sarutobi's desk and carefully set the keys to his place on the surface, asking "Could you keep an eye on my place for me please while I am gone, don't try to enter the property as I've got it well trapped." Sarutobi chuckled "Of course Kakashi, I'll look after your home while you are away. The same with Tsunade's family estate, not that anyone would enter either place but one never knows." Kakashi shifted the scroll in his arms slightly and nodded, stepping back to join the others. The backpack on his back only held a change of clothes and other necessities, while the scroll contained everything else he owned and inherited from his father.

Shizune went over and picked up Naruto, getting the baby ready for the trip. Something that didn't take too long to do, once done she looked at Tsunade and Kakashi uncertainly. Tsunade held one massive scroll that contained everything else they packed and sealed away to make traveling easier, the three ninja glanced around the room uneasily then decided there wasn't anything more they could do now. Tsunade nodded to Mew, letting him know that they were ready to leave.

The group said their goodbyes to Sarutobi and Jiraiya, disappearing seconds later and not to be seen until 12 or so years had pass by. Jiraiya himself only stayed in the village long enough to see the councils reaction to Naruto being sent away, then left for his own travels through the Elemental Countries.

Sarutobi had a pleased and very satisfied expression on his face as he relaxed in his chair, puffing away on his pipe. The only thought in his mind was "Chew on this you bloody arrogant closed-minded council members, Naruto is well out of your reach and control now. You will never be able to lay a finger on him, we made sure of it!!!

~*~

Satoshi stood beside Slowking on Shamuti Island in the Orange Islands, thinking over everything that Celibi had shown him mentally and Slowking explained when he didn't completely understand something. In the end, the 25 year old Pokemon Master agreed to the task asked of him, even though he wasn't quite ready to settle down yet.

Satoshi had made plans to settle in his hometown of Pallet Town, he even bought a good size piece of land several years ago that had the ocean on one side and forest on the other. Not to mention open fields on another with a great view of the road going onto and out of town on the last side, he could see who was coming and going whenever he was at home.

Since then, Satoshi had been slowly building his home every visit back to Pallet Town he made. Finally being able to move into the place last year, thankfully his mother looked after the place for him whenever he had to leave for some reason or another. His friend Tracy and Prof. Oak took care of the land in his absence as well, which took another problem off his mind. After all 100 acres doesn't look after itself, no matter what people think.

Satoshi paused in his thoughts, the house wasn't completely furnished yet. He had only focused on the rooms that would be in constant use, like his own suite, the kitchen and other rooms. So that is one thing which will have to be done when they get there, not really able to shop for furniture along the way. He was also thankful that he added extra bedrooms, of course he had only thought they would be guest rooms.

Pikachu and Slowking got his attention, looking up to see Mew appear in front of him with 4 people…one of them a baby no more than a few days old at most. Satoshi studied them for several moments, knowing that they were doing the same to him and their surroundings. Finally Satoshi and the woman in front stepped toward each other, holding out a hand to shake in greeting.

"Hello, welcome to our world. My name is Satoshi Ketchum, with me is my best friend and first pokemon Pikachu. Our other friend Slowking and you already know Celibi," Satoshi introduced himself and the pokemon with him, "you'll meet more pokemon as we travel back to my home in Pallet Town."

"Thank-you," Tsunade answered calmly, "My name is Tsunade Senju. With me is my apprentice Shizune and Kakashi Hatake. Kakashi was the student of Naruto's father before his death, he came along to help you raise the child and train him in the ways of the Shinobi."

Satoshi shook Kakashi's hand and just gazed uneasily down at the bundle in Shizune's arms, Tsunade snickered at this as the young man looked much like a new father presented with his child for the first time. Shizune smiled to Ash as she carefully handed Naruto to Ash, making sure he had a good hold of the baby before she let go completely.

"You may want to change his first name," Shizune replied calmly, "but it is up to you in the end."

Satoshi nodded absently as he was too focused on the bundle in his arms, he gazed down at Naruto's small face for several moments before he said anything else. Finally asking thoughtfully "What is his name and what does it mean?" Kakashi answered "His name is Naruto Uzumaki, he was given his mother's last name to help hid him from his father's enemies. Depending on the kanji, Naruto means either Fishcake or Maelstrom while Uzumaki means Whirlpool." Satoshi nodded thoughtfully as he absorbed the information, glancing at Pikachu who had climb up to perch on his arm and gaze curiously at Naruto. Finally asking "Well Pikachu, what do you think? Want to help me with my son and future Pokemon Master?"

Pikachu just looked at him as if to say "What, if you think I am going to be left out of this then you are nuts!!!" The electric mouse kept quiet as to not wake the baby, but looking forward to teaching the newest Ketchum about pokemon.

Satoshi thought some more before saying "I don't want to change his name too much as it is all he has left of his parents, the last name will be Ketchum of course which will hid him just as well as any other name."

He paused to think for a moment before he continued "Aurelius which means 'Golden' plus Azuriah which means 'Aided by Jehovah'. So his name will be Aurelius Naruto Azuriah Ketchum, meaning 'Golden Maelstrom Aided by Jehovah'."

Tsunade chuckled "Now that is a powerful name, let's hope he lives up to it and doesn't get overpowered by it!"

Kakashi snorted "I wouldn't worry too much Lady Tsunade, if he is anything like Sensei then he will do fine…probably leave his old man in his dust if my instincts are to be trusted and they usually are."

Tsunade turned her gaze back on Satoshi and Aurelius, thinking privately that Kakashi could very well be correct but there was no way she would bet on something like this…absolutely positive no way…not for all the sake in the world!!!

~*~

Alright: I need some help with deciding which starting pokemon each team should have.

The choices are Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle, Pikachu (sometimes), Chikorita, Cyndaquil and Totodile. My siblings helped me with Team 7 but they are just suggestions and I want to know what my readers think.

**The teams are:**

**Team 7**

Kakashi - Totodile

Naruto - Charmander

Sasuke - Bulbasaur

Sakura - Chikorita

**Team 8**

Kurenai -

Kiba -

Hinata -

Shino -

**Team 9/Gai**

Gai -

Lee -

Neji -

Tenten -

(Gai and Lee are definitely going to be more focused on the Fighting-type pokemon than any others but that will come later on)

**Team 10**

Asuma -

Ino -

Shikamaru -

Choji -

**Konohamaru Corps**

Konohamaru -

Moegi -

Udon -

Now for the **other teams**

Gaara - (getting Sandshrew eventually as it will do well in the desert)

Temari -

Kankuro - (getting Mime eventually as it will go well with his puppets)

**Single people**

Tsunade - (Chansey eventually)

Shizune -

Jiraiya -

Sarutobi - (Mankey and Aipom eventually as they are both monkey-like pokemon)

Haku - (going to be an ice pokemon master eventually)

Zabuza -

~*~

As for pairings between certain people, I've only got one sort of settled but it is not written in stone yet and one definite pairing.

Satoshi/Ash & Shizune

(Shizune will be about 20 when Naruto is born so she won't be too old for poor Satoshi.)

Zabuza & Anko

(this pairing is an absolute definite, I mean…come on here….can you think of any two people who are better suited for each other than those two!?!?!?!)


	2. Chapter 1

_**Note: **__Alright, this is another idea that I am taking a shot at. Hope it turns out alright but if not then I'll just keep trying until I do come up with a Naruto/Pokemon Crossover that works. I do have another one in the works but this is my first one and I wanted to see how it did first. Of course, I will be using the Japanese words and names as much as possible as it just seems right to me since the show is Japanese in origin._

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not, will not and never will own Naruto or Pokemon although I wish I did own Pokemon…I just love Pikachu and several other pokemon. Alas, it will never happen no matter how much I pine over it._

_Shinobi Pokemon Master_

_Chapter 1_

_By_

_Phoenix Firestorm_

_Sarutobi sighed tiredly as he sat back in his chair, almost hidden by the stacks of paperwork on the desk in front of him. It had been 3 years since Tsunade and company left with Nar…..no, Aurelius and the council is still harping about it but Sarutobi refuse to budge on the subject._

_As far as they knew, Naruto Uzumaki was sent to distant relatives who live on the other side of the ocean and is __**not**__ coming back!!!_

_Sarutobi told the council that he knew nothing other than the child had arrived safely and has settled in nicely with his adoptive family, learning the family business from his new father in preparation of the time when he is old enough to actually join the business instead of running errands. Nor would he say anything more on the subject, unfortunately that didn't stop them from trying._

_As for Tsunade and Shizune, he just said that she decided to go on a medical journey which is true….in a way. Sarutobi was just glad that they accepted the reason and thought nothing more of it, there were other things that required their meddlesome interference more._

_Kakashi happen to be a little more difficult but he managed it, all Sarutobi said is that the Yondaime assigned him a mission but the fox kept the young man from his departure until after the crisis was over._

_Sarutobi didn't stop him as he had no idea what the Yondaime sent Kakashi on, which is a little white lie on his part. He admitted that part of Kakashi's orders were not to come back until it had been completed, no questions asked._

_Sarutobi frowned thoughtfully as he thought about the group, there have been some unexpected complications that arose over time but a solution was found for every situation. One problem actually was time-related to begin with, they never considered how fast time went over there. As every month that passes by here in their universe, 2 months went by over in the pokemon universe._

_This problem appeared when Tsunade sent her first monthly report plus gifts, only to find out that just a few days had gone past here and not a full month like it had over there. So they just decided to sent reports every 2 months there which would still mean once a month here, it could be very confusing to keep straight if one isn't careful._

_The Sandaime chuckled softly as he reached forward and picked up a framed photo of the group, the passage of time could also be a blessing in disguise and very useful. No one would recognize Naruto as Aurelius and vise versa when the child eventually returned for the genin exams in a few years, Sarutobi paused briefly to figure out the exact time and knew it would probably be 3 or so more years. Mainly because for every year that went by here, 2 years would have gone by in the pokemon universe._

_Heck, he might as well register Naruto under his new name instead of his old. This way it will be harder to figure out the truth about the child….in fact, the only way that will happen is if something should happen to reveal the containment seal which kept the fox caged or if Naruto's facial marks were discovered._

_The Sandaime smiled as he gazed down at the photo in his hand fondly, pleased to see Naruto happy and loved. The 3 year-old child sat on the lap of his foster aunt Kasumi with his foster uncle Takeshi on one side and father Satoshi on the other, sitting on Naruto's lap was his first pokemon…a creature called Jigglypuff named Melody which was mainly because of its soothing singing ability. Nor was Melody the only pokemon in the picture, another creature called Pikachu was perched on Satoshi's shoulder and a bat-like creature called Crobat perched on Takeshi's shoulder. Balanced on Naruto's head was bluish creature called Azurill, this pokemon belonged to Kasumi and looked rather cute._

_Sarutobi was glad to be included in the childs life through photos and letters, sometimes he would be able to sent little gifts and letters back with one of the summons who brought the monthly reports…not always though. If anyone wondered why he was doing this, he just said that the son of an old friend of his just recently had a son and he was chosen as honorary grandfather to the child. Which would explain why he had photos scattered around his office and home, not to mention a few other things._

_If Sarutobi remembered correctly, Satoshi got the pokemon for Aure back when the child had only been in that universe a few months to help deal with the nightmares Aure got quite often. Except back then the pokemon was in its baby form and called Igglybuff. The elderly man chuckled as he remembered another reason why Satoshi got the pokemon, Igglybuff was much like a soft rubber bouncy ball so would be a great toy/playmate for Aure as well._

_From his understanding, Melody had only recently become a Jigglypuff. Nor was Melody the only pokemon Naruto had as he received a new one or two every year for either birthday or Christmas. Even then, Melody continued to be his best friend and confidante._

_The elderly man put the photo back down on his desk and picked up another, this one only had Aurelius in it with all his pokemon friends to date. It was also his newest photo of the child, Naruto was 5 year old in this picture and looked so much like his birth father that it wasn't even funny. Somehow they had managed to either get rid of or completely hid the whisker marks on his cheeks, which was a feat in itself. Naruto's sunny blond hair was mostly covered by a smaller version of the cap Satoshi wore, he looked like a cross between Satoshi and Yondaime in fact._

_The clothes style came from Satoshi and the physical appearance from Yondaime, although Sarutobi suspected that the childs fashion sense will do a drastic change once he got here and started to live as a Shinobi. The Sandaime wasn't even sure if that is all the changes Naruto went through or not. He won't be able to find out more until Naruto/Aurelius came back or he was allowed to visit his 'adopted grandson', the reports Tsunade and Shizune sent only told the facts…nothing more._

_The elderly man turned his attention to the pokemon crowded around Naruto and began to mentally name each one in the photo, using it as a way to keep his memory sharp. As usual Melody was on Naruto's lap, the other pokemon almost hiding the child from sight. There were even 3 on his shoulders and head. If he remembered correctly, the one on Naruto's head was a Pichu and a child of Satoshi's Pikachu. On Naruto's right shoulder perched a pokemon called an Oddish, there were actually two pokemon over the left shoulder. Sarutobi assumed that one was too big to actually perch on the childs shoulder and just rested its head on it instead, the other pokemon was perched on the head of the first pokemon though. This one was a water pokemon called Dratini while the other was a small bird-type called Swablu, this little blue pokemon looked much like the blue birds that they had here._

_Standing beside Naruto was a rather vicious looking creature that look mighty protective of the child, not something he would want to get mad at him. At least, judging by the way one arm was wrapped around Naruto's back and the glare in its eyes. He vaguely remembered that it was something called a Sneasal, definitely not something that he would want to mess with on a dark night._

_The other pokemon sitting around the child were 2 growlithe, 2 houndour, 2 poochyena, 2 electrike, 2 vulpix and 2 eevees. Sarutobi knew that this wasn't all of Naruto's pokemon friends, just the ones that he had at the time this photo was taken._

_Sarutobi also made sure to keep any photos that had either Kakashi or Tsunade or Shizune in them, hidden out of sight in case someone who shouldn't got nosy. Kakashi was actually okay to be seen, Sarutobi could easily explain it away as friends of the one-eye ninja. It would be the same for his former student and her apprentice, though he would have to come up with another explanation for any photos with the 2 females in them._

_Just then a familiar pink pokemon appeared in the office, hovering over his desk and almost startling the elderly man. Mew laughed in amusement at his reaction but quickly calmed down and lowered a somewhat large parcel down to land lightly on his lap, getting Sarutobi's interest as he wasn't expecting anything from the group just yet._

"_What is this my friend?" Sarutobi asked curiously._

_*Gift from Aure to Grandpa Saru,* _Mew replied mischievously, _*the child wanted to send you some friends to keep you company and make your job more enjoyable.*_

Wondering what Naruto could have sent him, Sarutobi carefully removed the packaging so as to not damage the contents. Frowning when he saw 4 round red and white metallic balls, plus 3 thick books. Also included was a package of other smaller containers, each one had a label which told what was inside.

Sarutobi picked up the books to read the titles, raising an eyebrow at what they were.

'_How to care for your Abra/Kadabra/Alakazam - starting from the egg and up through the stages.' _

'_How to care for your Mankey/Primeape - starting from the egg and up through the stages.' _

'_How to grow and care for your berry plants plus their many uses.'_

Mew explained _*Aurelius sent you 2 Abras and Mankeys that he caught with Satoshi's help then trained them for a year so they would know how to best help his Grandpa Saru, of course Aure had the help of Uncle Kakashi and Aunt Tsunade and Aunt Shizune.*_

One of the balls floated up into the air and hovered in front of Sarutobi, he watched as the raised circle in the middle was mentally pushed down by Mew. There was a flash of light after the ball opened and shot out to hit the floor beside his chair, Sarutobi watched as the light slowly took the form of a strange creature colored different shades of brown.

_*This is a psychic pokemon called Abra, of course you can give it a nickname if you want. This Abra is a young male while the other is a young female, Aure sent you one of each on the chance that you wanted to breed them but it is ultimately up to you and them.*_

_*If you do, then the children and descendents are to stay within in your clan….the Sarutobi clan. They may even change slightly and adapt to the different environment and etc. It is hard to say for sure, so it would be wise to keep notes of any chances and etc concerning each new generation that is born here. We aren't bringing too many of our fellow pokemon over to this dimension, just those who volunteer and or are captured by a trainer. Aure, Kakashi, Tsunade and Shizune will be the only Trainers from here. At least for now they will be, things may or may not change in the coming days. The rule also applies to the 2 Mankeys as well, although those were chosen because of the monkey summons your clan holds* _Mew explained as he let the other pokemon out of their balls, sending the balls to one of the empty drawers in Sarutobi's desk.

The Sandaime Hokage chuckled at that, amused that Aure would choose monkey-like pokemon to become the newest members of his clan, the 2 Abra's are welcomed of course as they will be a great help to him here in the office with his work. Although it is ultimately up to them if they want to help him with the running of the village, either way…things will definitely be interesting over the coming days.

Mew stuck around long enough to answer any questions Sarutobi may or may not have had, plus to make sure the pokemon and the elderly ninja were going to be alright together then he left for home.

~*~

"Dad!!!!"

Satoshi paused in his battle against Kakashi and turned toward the large house, the silver-haired ninja hadn't caught any pokemon of his own as of yet. Although he did have a Totodile, one of the offspring from Satoshi's own Totodile. Takeshi gave Tsunade 2 of the offspring from his own Chansy, Shizune got partnered with one of the offspring from Satoshi's own Bulbasaur and Chikorita.

"Dad, where are you? I'm home from Grandma's place?" came his sons voice from inside the house.

Satoshi chuckled and turned toward his friend "Looks like our match will have to continue later, we need to go find Aure before he tears the place apart looking for us." Kakashi smiled, barely visible from behind his mask. His Totodile, which he named Obito after his deceased friend and teammate, jumped about excitedly beside him.

"True, besides I need to finish getting ready for our trip. I suspect that Tsunade-sama and Shizune are already to go, so it would be best to not keep them waiting too long." Kakashi replied as he headed for the back porch.

The group hadn't done much the first 5 years that they were here except get use to their new environment and home, they also took their time returning to Pallet Town as Satoshi had to introduce them to the different species of pokemon. Not to mention the pokemon centers and Nurse Joy, the different gyms, the individual Professors in charge of certain areas of the world and etc.

All in all, the group took roughly a year. Once they had arrived back at Pallet Town, he introduced the group and his new son to Hanako Ketchum and Prof. Oak. Of course his mom took to Aurelius like a fly would to sugar and practically doted on her new grandson, likewise with Prof. Oak in the willing students he found in Tsunade, Shizune and Kakashi. The 2 medics absorbed everything they learned about pokemon and the medical field as a whole, especially in how useful pokemon could be in healing and caring for others. Which is why Tsunade had 2 Chancys that she raised from their baby form of Happiny.

Kakashi, on the other hand, took longer to convince but was easily rectified once he witnessed just how good pokemon were as sparring opponents and partners in battles.

In fact, if Kakashi wasn't busy working on his own training with or without pokemon then he was usually training Aurelius. So far his son has mastered the academy techniques, although one did give him a little difficulty.

Aurelius wasn't the only student Kakashi had either, all of his son pokemon attended the lessons as well and trained alongside Aure. They had also gotten the surprise of their lives when Aure's pokemon discovered that they could use chakra as well, not to the extent that humans could of course but to supplement their other abilities. Pokemon had no need for chakra-powered techniques when they had their own powerful variety of talents, of course that didn't stop them from using chakra to increase their strength and power of their talents.

Satoshi was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't see the yellow blur rocket toward him, knocking him nearly to the ground but he managed to regain his balance and just stagger back a few steps. Kakashi, somehow, had managed to avoid a collision and smirked at him from behind his mask.

"Whoa there slugger," Satoshi asked, "I'm glad to see you too but what's the rush. Did you have fun at Grandma's place?"

"Yep, Mr. Mime and I had lots of fun. He let me help weed Grandma's herb garden, showing me what was good and what was bad. The bad plants got removed and put into the compost bin, then we went inside and help Grandma with her baking. I learned how to make biscuits, blueberry bran muffins and strawberry tarts." Aurelius chirped excitedly as he looked up at his father with a bright smile.

Satoshi chuckled "Sounds like you had fun, hope you didn't spoil your supper with all the sweets you ate?"

"Nope, I only had 2 biscuits, 1 muffin and 1 tart. Grandma let me bring most of them home for our trip, packing everything securely so nothing will happen to them." His son answered proudly.

"Good, now are you all packed for the trip? Remember we are leaving early tomorrow morning, so it's off to bed early to get enough sleep. Have you decided which 4 pokemon that will come with you?" Satoshi asked as both father and son headed into the house.

"Almost," Aurelius answered thoughtfully, "could you double-check my backpack to see if I packed what is really needed. As for which of my friends that are coming, it is a hard choice as they all want to come. Melody is one of the 4, but not sure about the rest."

"Well, hopefully no fights will break out among your pokemon. As for checking your backpack, I'll do that before bed tonight. Your Shinobi gear will be sealed into scrolls and only used while you train, you are allowed some weapons of course but only what Kakashi permits." Satoshi replied once they entered the kitchen, Kakashi went upstairs to his room so he could finish some last-minute packing.

Tsunade and Shizune won't be home until much later, which is alright as it's not going to take them very long to pack what they needed. All 3 of them were heading out on their pokemon journey, Kakashi will be aiming for the gym leaders and League. The women are continuing their medical journey by visiting all the pokemon centers and etc.

Satoshi is just going along as guide and leader of the group in case something happened that they didn't understand or know how to deal with, Aurelius is coming with them as a part of his Shinobi training. After all, he couldn't very well continue it while his teachers are gone for a year or so. Satoshi also considered the trip as time to spend with his son, camping out and being a family.

Of course, they will be stopping to visit with his friends Takeshi and Kasumi, plus all the other friends he made over his travels. Takeshi hadn't seen Aurelius since he was 3 while Kasumi saw his son last year during that cruise they all went on, which is also the last time Takeshi could get away for a bit of vacation-time. So both came to Pallet Town for a surprise visit, although they ended up being surprised when his son was introduced to them.

Satoshi did keep in touch with everyone over the years and everyone did get together to visit whenever time, not to forget their schedules allowed. So far though, only his oldest and closest friends knew about Aurelius. He hadn't been able to contact Haruka or Hikari about the new addition to his family, Satoshi did leave a message with Masato….Haruka's little brother…for her to call him when she got a chance. Satoshi did the same for Hikari, except he left a message with her mother.

The young man chuckled as he imagined the looks on the girls faces once they learned about his son, it would be hilarious to see and definitely something Satoshi wanted to get on film. He glanced at Aurelius and smiled, glad to see the little boy setting the table for supper. Once he got that chore done, Aure will then move over to the breakfast bar and work on his homework.

Aurelius was of the age to start school, but Satoshi decided to home school his son instead. Getting the help of his mother, Prof. Oak and a few other family friends. He didn't want to overload his son too much, what with school and his Shinobi training to get through each day. Aure didn't seem to mind too much, about the only thing that his son missed is friends the same age as him. Pallet Town wasn't all that big of a place, so there weren't a lot of kids for Aurelius to play with.

Most of the younger generation were either too young or older than him and getting ready to begin their own pokemon journey, so Aurelius usually ends up running wild through the forests and fields…playing with the wild pokemon who lived in and around Pallet Town. Satoshi snorted softly as he worked on supper, thankfully all of his moms and Takeshi's hard work paid off and he finally learned how to cook without any destruction or deaths.

Aurelius did have a few friends in the kids his age, Shigeru's twin boys and Kenji's twin girls. Satoshi couldn't help but chuckle as the rivalry between him and Shigeru had also transferred to their children, it wasn't anything serious or harmful to the boys…thankfully.

~*~

Kakashi closed the door to his suite behind him, chuckling as Obito ran across the room to the section of the room that was his. Each member of their group had a good-size office/sitting room, a bedroom with attached bathroom and spacious closet. Although Naruto's room was the biggest as most of the childs pokemon slept with him, not in the same bed but their own personalized beds.

Satoshi's house also wasn't a huge one, large yes but not huge like most he had seen over the years. It had 5 floors, counting the basement and attic. The kitchen and living areas were on the main floor while the bedrooms are on the second and third floors.

The game, fitness/gym/weight room, media and storage rooms were in the basement, it's where the group spent most of their time relaxing when not working on other things. At least, whenever the weather wasn't cooperating outside.

Shizune, Tsunade and his own rooms were on the third floor. Satoshi and Naruto's rooms were on the second floor, along with most of their pokemon. Of course, the guest suites are also on the second and third floors. Mrs. Ketchum or Hanako as she preferred to be called, had her own suite on the second floor for whenever she visited which….was quite often.

Kakashi sighed as he gazed around the room fondly, he was going to miss this place when they finally went home. He had a lot of good memories of the years spent in this world, just like he had made a lot of friends. The silver-haired nin smiled at his pokemon friend, glad that Obito will be going with him.

Satoshi wasn't exactly correct in that Kakashi didn't have many pokemon, he did have a few others but most couldn't go with him everywhere like Obito could. Kakashi walked slowly over to the large fish tank that took up almost the whole wall, reaching out to feed the few fish pokemon he had.

The tank contained at least 4 magikarp and 4 goldeen that he raised from eggs. Kakashi didn't do much training with them, although he did use a poke ball to take each one out to the lake and battle against the other water pokemon there. He mostly enjoyed their beauty, strength and determination. Kakashi did plan on taking one of each with him on his own journey starting tomorrow morning, which ones he has yet to decide on.

Kakashi took special care with the magikarp as the fish pokemon technically weren't that strong to begin with, not like their second stage…Gyarados. Of course, he spent almost as much time with the Goldeen as well. Especially one that he named Rin, in honor of his other teammate. This goldeen was slightly different from other goldeens, even Satoshi and Prof. Oak agreed but neither could place what was so different.

The one-eye nin finished with his fish pokemon, making note that the tank needed to be cleaned out and fresh water put in sometime soon. He put the food away in its place then turned around when he heard Obito coming with his other 2 pokemon. Raijin, a pichu and brother to Aurelius's Barak. With the little mouse-type pokemon came Akshaj, his eevee and future Jolteon. Obito brought up the rear and almost tripped over his feet several times as he danced, but the water pokemon managed to regain his balance again before he actually hit the floor.

Kakashi chuckled as he knelt on the floor and greeted his little friends warmly, Raijin immediately scampered up his body to perch on the top of Kakashi's head. Looking quite comfortable amid the silvery strands of hair sticking up everywhere, it was Raijin's favorite place and the same for his brother Barak with Aurelius's head.

Kakashi willingly lavished attention on Akshaj and Obito, both of whom took over his lap. The 4 of them stayed like this for the next several moments and just enjoyed each others company, Kakashi hoped to get some more training in after supper but with Akshaj instead of Obito. His two pokemon had been taking turns in looking after Raijin, mainly because the pichu was still a bit too young for any long periods of training plus couldn't really be left alone while the others were gone. Although Kakashi would sometimes leave Raijin with Barak when he wanted to work on the teamwork of his pokemon, he didn't have to worry as Raijin would be under the watchful eyes of Melody and Aurelius's other pokemon.

Kakashi replied "Well kids, are you all ready for our little adventure?"

Both Obito and Akshaj nodded their heads excitedly, eyes sparkling with anticipation and determination. While the 2 pokemon were enjoying their time with him, Kakashi took the opportunity to give each a careful examination. He learned enough about pokemon medical care to keep his friends healthy and treat minor injuries plus any illnesses they might get, anything more serious needed to be looked after by the professionals at the pokemon centers.

Once done, Kakashi gathered the pokemon in his arms and got to his feet. The group headed for the bedroom to finish what preparations that remain before the trip tomorrow, which wasn't a lot considering most of his stuff was in storage scrolls and kept in the various slots of his vest. The backpack only contained what he and his pokemon team would need on a daily bases, camping gear and etc.

Kakashi had also been earning spending money by doing odd jobs for Prof. Oak and Mrs. Ketchum, not a lot but it helped quite a bit in the long run. He also never would have thought that the skills he learned and used as a ninja would be of any use over here, other than teaching Naruto what he normally would learn at the academy.

When it came to Naruto's Shinobi training, Kakashi himself looked after the physical aspects like Taijutsu and etc. Tsunade taught Naruto the classroom stuff like history and etc as best she could, Shizune looked after what was left like medical care and etc. Thankfully they had all the scrolls that they remembered to bring with them, the 3 of them had sat down not long after they got here and planned out who was going to look after which part of Naruto's Shinobi education.

Kakashi, Tsunade and Shizune were all quite pleased with how Naruto's training is coming along. Kakashi himself could hardly wait until they got back home and Aurelius was able to 'strut his stuff' among his peers, it would definitely be something to see when it came exam time. It also made him curious as to what kind of team Naruto would be on in the future, not to mention who his teammates would be. The time difference between the 2 dimensions also made it difficult to be positive, it took him some time after arriving here just to keep things straight in his head.

Kakashi paused briefly in double-checking his backpack, a surprised expression on his face. Their original plan was to go back on Naruto's 12th year, maybe a little sooner…but because of the time difference between the two places. Naruto may be 12 here, but he would only be 6 or 7 back home!

Hokage-sama probably already realized this problem and was busy working on a solution, although he would have to check with Tsunade-sama later on tonight to see if she knew of the situation.

~*~

Shizune glanced up at the time, eyes widening when she saw how late it was. The young woman finished the task she had been doing, then began to clean up her workstation before heading off to speak to her master. Shizune's 2 pokemon, a Bulbasaur named Natsuko and a Chikorita named Kohana followed close behind her. Unlike Kakashi, she didn't have as much time to train or battle with her pokemon friends as she would have liked but they tried to fit in training whenever they had any amount of free time.

Shizune wasn't really complaining, the medical field over here is absolutely fascinating whether it be for pokemon or human. So it was no wonder that all her time was focused on learning as much as she could before they went home, if they even went home again. Shizune knew her master and how the older woman felt about Konoha, although it wasn't as bad as it could have been.

"Tsunade-sama," Shizune called out as she entered the main lab, "it's time to wrap things up for the day. By the time we get to the house, supper will be ready."

The young woman found her master in a corner of the lab, working on her latest project.. seeing if healing jutsu's work on pokemon. So far there haven't been any complications, but it was really too soon to tell yet…. Despite being in this dimension for close to 3 years (their time).

Tsunade finished whatever she had been writing down then began to reread it to be sure nothing had been forgotten, this was only rough notes anyway. She'll take the time to write everything up into good copies before they headed home, at least that was the vague idea.

The master medic's pokemon, 2 Happiny named Linh and Cara began to pack everything up. Most of Tsunade's work was already packed away into storage scrolls and carefully labeled, this way she will know what is in each one and won't have to go digging.

Tsunade glanced over at her apprentice with a surprised expression on her face, speaking after a few moments "Really, it's that time already! The day went by awfully fast, it seems that we just got here."

She carefully stretched then stood up, gathering up all the scrolls and books to put in her bag. Once done, both women and their pokemon left the lab…only pausing long enough to lock up behind them and say "Good-night!" to Prof. Oak. Nor did they hurry down the paths toward home either but took their time in order to enjoy the beautiful weather.

"So are you packed for tomorrow," Tsunade suddenly asked, "we won't have a lot of time once morning comes."

"Just about, I only need to do a few last minute things tonight before bed. Mostly pack up enough food to last several days," Shizune replied, "although we will have to do a final check of everything either tonight or first thing tomorrow morning when we get up."

"I've been playing with the idea of battling some of the gyms as well but I'll have to see how time goes, I may be too busy with my work and studies to challenge any of the gyms. Although I'm sure there will be plenty of battles with either people or pokemon as the journey goes, what about you, Tsunade-sama? What are you hoping to get out of this trip?"

This made the older woman think for a moment then she slowly answered "I'm not sure, other than the usual that is. Learning and creating new medical techniques, some drinking and mild gambling, learn as much about pokemon as time allows and possibly add more members to my own pokemon team."

None of that surprised her apprentice any, although Tsunade's drinking and gambling hadn't been as bad as it was before this mission. What Shizune

heard next surprised her enough to stop and look at her teacher, a shocked expression on her face.

"I'm also seriously thinking about taking on another apprentice, but only if I find one that suits. You won't be my apprentice forever Shizune, you've already made great strides in learning everything I have to teach." "My new apprentice will be learning to be a medic-nin for this world, I want to give something useful to this world as thanks and what's better than a new kind of medical specialist. Besides, you will be coming back with us if we ever do go back. Unless, of course, things are a little more serious between you and Satoshi?" Tsunade teased.

"Tsunade-sama," Shizune flushed bright red, "we are just very good friends….nothing more!"

"Suuurrreee, tell me something more believable Shizune?" Tsunade drawled out.

"Well, what about you and the Professor!" Shizune snapped out, only to snicker when her teacher flushed and stuttered in an attempt to think up with a comeback.

Tsunade eventually gave up and walked off in a huff, but the effect was somewhat ruined by her very red face. This was also one of the biggest reasons why they may not go back to stay, both of them found someone to care for. Whether or not it became something more serious is hard to say, all that they could do is wait and see what the future brings them.

~*~

Satoshi glanced at the time as he put the final touches on supper then checked on desert before he turned to his son, Aurelius had finished his homework some time ago and was now in the living room playing with his pokemon a bit.

"Aure, supper's ready. I need you to go wash up and tell Kakashi, Tsunade and Shizune will be home soon as well." Satoshi called out.

Nor did he have long to wait as Aurelius hollered back "Okay Dad!"

Moments later, a small yellow blur shot out of the living room with various pokemon in close pursuit. Satoshi chuckled in amusement as he listened to the stampede gradually become fainter as Aure and crew went up the stairs to the 3rd floor.

The young man was about to double check and see if anything had been forgotten when he heard the front door open, so headed over to the kitchen doorway to see who it was. Smiling when he saw the last 2 members of this little family arriving home, Satoshi waited until they had unrigged before he greeted them.

"Great timing you 2," Satoshi called out, "supper is ready so go wash up."

Tsunade glanced down the hall and smiled, her mouth already watering from the wonderful smells coming from the kitchen.

Shizune replied "Thanks Satoshi, we'll be there shortly. Where is everyone else?" Satoshi chuckled "I already sent Aure upstairs to wash up and get Kakashi, they should be down shortly." The 2 woman nodded then headed upstairs to their rooms to do the same, their pokemon right behind them. Satoshi mentally counted down in his head then burst into laughter when moments later a loud "Aunt Tsunade, Aunt Shizune!!!!" filled the air and echoed down to the kitchen.

The yell was quickly followed by "Ooofff, wait until I empty my arms gaki!!!"

"Hello Aure-chan, how was your day?" came Shizune's voice faintly.

His sons answer was too low to reach the first floor and kitchen so Satoshi just left things alone for now. There will be enough chatter during supper anyway, everyone will be distracted and busy afterward as they finished their preparations for the trip tomorrow.

~*~

Aurelius put his silverware down on his plate and finished the last mouthful of water in his glass, then turned to his father and asked politely "May I be excused Dad?" Satoshi glanced over at his son then checked to see if he had really cleaned his plate, Aure normally did but he was a typical kid and there were some things his son just didn't like.

"Alright son, you may be excused. Head up to your room and I'll be up shortly to help you finish packing." Satoshi replied calmly, chuckling at the big smile he got from the little boy.

Aure wasn't long in leaving the table and dashing out of the dining room, his pokemon charging after him as they had finished their supper around the same time as him. The adults stayed where they were at the table, mostly to just enjoy the peace'n'quiet before they had to get at the supper chores. Tsunade and Shizune were responsible for the supper dishes since Satoshi cooked the food, Kakashi looked after the breakfast dishes while lunch was a self-serve concept. The only supper chore Aurelius had was to set the table, more chores will be assigned him as he got older.

"I don't know who is looking forward to this trip more," Satoshi laughed as he listened to his son's footsteps overhead, "Aurelius or the 3 of you?" "I think we are all equally excited for the trip in our own ways," Tsunade answered calmly as she enjoyed her 'after dinner cup of sake', "we each have our own goals and reasons for this trip. My reasons are purely medical and curiosity, while I have learned lots here in Pallet Town. There is still plenty more to see and learn about in other places, not just about pokemon medicine but also human medicine."

"Shizune is the same but her research is based around different poisons and their cures, she also wants to attempt the gyms and league if time allows it. Kakashi on the other hand, wants to see how well the training with his pokemon went and if he learned his lessons so is challenging the gym leaders then the Elite Four at the end." "There isn't much to worry about on that topic, all three of you will have plenty of opportunities to train and battle as the trip goes along. Both with other trainers and wild pokemon," Satoshi reassured them, "especially if Team Rocket decides to cause trouble again. I could never get away from one group of them, they showed up no matter where I went. Although last I heard, that team had decided to go straight and settle down. I think they got married and had a kid or two, not totally sure really."

"Well, if we do run into Team Rocket or whatever it is called. We can send them packing easily enough, we do have the skills to fight crime in one aspect. Our Shinobi skills need to be kept sharp somehow, but we still need to be careful of just how much of it we show. This world has ninja…yes, but not ninjas that know anything about chakra and etc."

"Although if I understand things correctly, one of the gym leaders is a ninja. So that will be one time where we don't have to be as careful, it will be nice to discuss the differences between the 2 types of Shinobi." Tsunade replied absently as she went over the lists and etc for the trip.

"You mean Koga, the gym leader of Fuchsia Cities Gym. He's the only ninja master that I know of, although I have run into other martial artists in my travels. I think his daughter runs the gym now, Koga has moved up to become a member of the elite 4. So you won't actually get to meet him until you make it to the league, if you make it that far and I'm pretty sure you will."

~*~

Aurelius opened the door to his room and stood to one side so all his pokemon could enter the room, then entered himself and closed the door behind him. Heading to the bedroom where all his pokemon friends were waiting for him, the little boy chuckled softly to himself. People may think he had a lot of pokemon but he really didn't, there were about 15-20 in all as some were duplicates.

So far he had a Jigglypuff that he named Melody, it being his first pokemon so was really special to him. He also had an Oddish, an Pichu named Barak, a Dratini named Harmony, a Swablu named Shaoqing, a Sneasel named Kagero, 2 Growlithes named Obayana and Shikhia, 2 Houndour named Othieno and Ahalya, 2 Poochyena named Orpheus and Leilah, 2 Electrike named Adhira and Raad, 2 Eevees named Nyneve who is training to become a Vaporeon and Damini who is training to become a Jolteon, 2 Vulpix named Kurama and Kyu with 4 Magikarp named Saphira, Azura, Varun and Kordelia being the last ones on the list.

"Okay gang," the little boy called out in a serious voice, "front and center! We need to decide who is coming with me tomorrow, I'm only allowed to bring 4 of you. Dad said that Barak doesn't count as he is a baby and probably won't stay in his poke ball anyway, but still…."

"I've made up my mind that Melody and Harmony will be coming, which leaves 2 spots empty. I would like to have all the elements covered but that won't be possible with just four of you, Harmony has the water element covered and Melody is my normal one."

While all the pokemon discussed things among themselves, Aure headed over to the 2 huge water tanks on the opposite side of his room to look after his water pokemon. One of the tanks held Harmony, his Dratini that Aunt Kasumi helped him to catch last year while on that family cruise. Actually, he had found the pokemon and made friends with it while waiting for his family.

They had a great time playing games and having a lot of fun, so much so that he didn't want to leave his new friend so Aunt Kasumi paired up with him to catch it..with Harmony's agreement of course. This would have been his 4 or 5th attempt at battling another pokemon, the family pokemon don't really count as he grew up with them.

Aurelius carefully climbed up the short stepladder that was attached to the side of Harmony's tank and put his arms over the edge, focusing on measuring and pouring the right amount of food into the dish attached to the inside of the tank.

"There you go Harmony," Aure chirped excitedly, "eat up then got lots of sleep for the adventure tomorrow."

Harmony swam to the surface and gently nudged Aure's chin with the top of her head before she sang out softly in eagerness, then turned her attention to supper. Aurelius stayed for a few moments to watch his friend eat, gently rubbing a hand along the Dratini's long narrow body.

There have been a few times when he got in trouble for climbing right into Harmony's tank so he could play with her instead of using a poke ball and taking her outside to play, but Dad never stayed mad at him for long as he usually burst into laughter at the sight of both son and pokemon together in a tank of water.

Once Aure had spent enough time with Harmony, he wiped the water off his hands and climbed back down the stepladder to the floor. The little boy then headed over to the other tank of water and did the same thing again, this time he was feeding his magikarp their supper. These pokemon he did catch without any help, Dad had him practice battling and catching mimicker since he first showed an interest in pokemon as a career.

These magikarp were the ones he was allowed to keep out of all the ones he successfully caught, Aure even named the 4 pokemon after he had watched them closely for some time. Keeping in mind the fact that they would eventually move into their 2nd stage and become Gyarados, when he thought of their names.

"Hey there guys, supper time so come and eat." Aure called out once he got to the top of the tank with their food.

It wasn't long until 4 orangie-red bodies broke through the waters surface, then swam over to their friend and trainer. The leader…Saphira greeted him with a squirt of water to the face, causing him to sputter for a moment then he scowled at her.

"Behave Saphira, I know you and the others want to come but you will just have to wait your turn like all the others. If I could, I would bring all of my pokemon but dad is only letting me take 4." Aurelius scolded her sternly, at least trying to look serious with his face scrunched up like it is.

Of the 4, Saphira is the strongest and closest to becoming a Gyarados. The second strongest and probably the sneakest is Azura, she was also the most unusual as her scales had a slight hint of bluish coloring to them. No one would have noticed if they hadn't studied her under the right kind of light, something he had done for hours under all kinds of lighting.

Next was Varun…the only male in the group, not to mention the fastest and most agile swimmer. Even when he leaped out of the water, Varun could twist his small body into the most impossible angles and Aure lost count of the number of times he felt the business end of Varun's tail. It didn't matter if it was the tail itself or Varun use of said tail to hit something back at him, most times a pokeball or one of the soft rubber balls he gave them to play with.

Last, but never least, came Kordelia. The smallest and apply named 'Jewel of the sea' simply because of how her scales glittered and shone in the light, Korde is also, strangely enough, the most protective of him. Which is why he had the uneasy feeling that she will become a Gyarados before Saphira and the others, just for the reason that she will be better able to protect him.

By the time Aure finished feeding and spending time with his water pokemon, it was almost time for bed and his other pokemon had finally decided who will go with him tomorrow. He had heard them discussing it amongst themselves rather intently, thankful that no fights had broken out in the process.

Aurelius put the food away then turned toward his pokemon friends, curious to know what they decided. So he moved over to his bed and sat down, chuckling softly when Melody jumped up onto his lap.

"Okay, who is going to come with us tomorrow?" Aure asked curiously as he rubbed the top of Melody's head.

The child wasn't surprised when Kagero stepped forward, the Sneasel had always been protective of him. Ever since he had found the pokemon injured in the forest and protected it from the other wild pokemon, going so far as to take a few blows for the Sneasel. His actions so surprised and shocked the wild Sneasel that the pokemon followed him home once healed enough to move, taking on the position of protector to keep him safe as thanks.

Aurelius's eyebrows went up when both Kurama and Obayana stepped forward to join Kagero, the 2 pokemon glanced at each other uneasily then at him as if to say 'we couldn't make up our minds on which one?'

The child frowned uncertainly, not sure what to do about this situation. This is also what Satoshi found when he came to help Aurelius get ready for bed, the young man listened intently as his son explained things to him then began to chuckle.

"It's okay son, I wasn't expecting you to completely stick to that limit. The fact that you actually tried is enough, this isn't your pokemon journey but a family trip so you don't have to focus on the rules that apply to new trainers."

"So who have you chosen for your team, I know about Melody and Barak?" Satoshi reassured his son.

Aure smiled in relief then answered "My friends and I decided that Melody, Harmony, Kagero, now Kurama and Obayana. My magikarp are pouting because they can't come, at least Saphira is."

Satoshi came over and sat down beside his son, thinking things over before he said anything.

Finally he spoke thoughtfully "Not counting Barak, that makes 5 pokemon on your team. Breaking it down further, you have Harmony for the water type. Kurama and Obayana for the fire type, Barak for the electric type as he gets older and stronger. Kagero has the darkness type covered, Melody has the normal type looked after."

"You don't have any psychic pokemon yet, the same for the other types. I will let you bring Shaoqing, 2 of your magikarp and your Oddish. This will give you a good selection to battle with, just remember you'll have to switch them out with every pokemon you catch….clear!"

Aure grinned as he nodded, then scampered off to the connected bathroom to brush his teeth and etc. Satoshi checked out his sons bag while Aure was busy getting ready for bed, he had already packed up Aurelius's schoolwork that the child will learn over the duration of the trip and sealed into a storage scroll.

All of the childs pokemon had gotten ready for bed as well and were heading for their individual beds, scattered about the room. Each one had a homemade blanket that were resistant to the rough handling that they would put it through, meaning that it was also immune to the elements. The color of the blankets varied as well with each pokemon, red for fire, sapphire blue for water, pale blue for sky/air, chocolate brown for earth and emerald green for plant….etc. The only ones who actually slept with Aure are Melody, Kagero and Barak.

Satoshi glanced up when he heard the bathroom door open and saw Aurelius come out already into green pajamas with toads playing leapfrog over slugs and being chased by a fox scattered over them, a nightcap in the shape of a crouching politoad sat on his sons head.

Aure ran over to his bed and climbed on, scooting on his knees toward the headboard and slid under the blankets until all that could be seen was an unruly mop of bright yellow spikes. Aure pulled the covers down just enough to reveal his face and big grin, Kagero and Melody also joined him under the covers. One on each side with Barak curled up on the pillows, all of the pokemon looked ready to visit the sandman.

"Looks like you did a good job with the packing Aure, I only spotted a few things that were missed or out of place. What you missed can easily be collected up tomorrow when you get up," Satoshi replied in a pleased voice, "you even packed enough clothes too. Two outfits for everyday wear…counting the outfit that you will be wearing tomorrow, 1 outfit for good, 1 outfit for sleepwear, 2 swimsuits and necessary gear, enough underwear and socks to do, suitable footwear and outerwear."

"We don't have to worry about winterwear just yet as I have no idea where we will be when the colder weather hits, I'll also help you pack up your poke gear tomorrow after breakfast so that is one less thing for you to worry about. I've got enough schoolwork prepared and packed to last you several months, so you will be kept quite busy for a good part of the day between your Shinobi lessons and classes."

Satoshi chuckled at his sons groan of "Daaaaddddd!" and pout at the thought of school.

"Don't worry," He reassured the child, "we will probably take the first week off when we head out tomorrow. Give us a chance to get use to the traveling and etc, I'll need to discuss things more with the others to be sure though. So don't get too comfortable with your break, I do know that Kakashi isn't going to let up on your Shinobi training just because we are on the move."

Aurelius winced at that, as much as he enjoy spending time with Uncle Kashi. The one-eyed, silver-haired Shinobi can and is a stern taskmaster when needed.

Satoshi came over to the bed and made sure his son was tucked in for the night then kissed him good-night on the forehead, ruffling his spikey blond hair fondly.

"Good-night son," Satoshi said softly, "dream well."

"G'night dad," Aurelius replied with a yawn, "don't worry, I will!

Satoshi turned off the lights as he left the room, shutting the door behind him. Once out of Aure's bedroom, he could hear Melody singing softly until everyone had fallen asleep. The Jigglypuff had worked hard on her vocal skills, practicing her singing so that it would only affect those who were her targets. So now she could safely sing Aure to sleep and not have to worry about affecting everyone around her, though she can still use her singing on anyone else within reach if need be.

~*~

Tsunade turned slightly in her seat at the dining table when she heard Satoshi come down the stairs, Kakashi had gone to help Shizune in the kitchen while she focused on dreaded paperwork. It was almost time to send another report to her old sensei, she had been keeping scrolls of notes anyway so it won't take too long to put it together.

"The brat safely in the Sandmans arms?" The older woman asked gruffly.

Satoshi answered calmly "Yes, both Aure and his pokemon are sound asleep. I honestly have no idea where the kid gets all his energy from, Kakashi works him almost into exhaustion plus he runs wild over he property with his pokemon?" Tsunade snorted "Probably something he inherited from his birth parents, I didn't know them very well although I have met them. Jiraiya and I were witnesses to their wedding, my old teammate became a father figure to his student as Brat Sr. was an orphan too." "His mother, from my understanding, was a tomboy and Hellion of all Hellions! A refugee from another country that was attacked and their military forces wiped out, she was one of the few survivors who managed to get away. Making it to Konoha, settled down and the rest, you could say, is history."

"Really," Satoshi asked curiously, "when do you think it will be safe enough to tell Aurelius about his birth parents? He knows that he is adopted already and I am a very distant relative, at least that is the story that we are using." Tsunade chuckled "Satoshi, in the short time that I've know you….I wouldn't at all be surprised if your family and the brats is related for real. Maybe not through your mothers side, but there is still your fathers side."

Satoshi frowned thoughtfully at that then said "Mom would be the one to ask about my dad as I've never met the guy, nor do I know a lot about him either. We do know that he is still alive and kicking, but never got any word from him on his whereabouts. I had hoped to meet up with him during my own travels but it never happened, unfortunately."

"Hmmm, she doesn't talk about your father much. We can try and find out more, but it really isn't necessary right now. As for when it will be a good idea to tell the brat about his heritage, that will be hard to say for sure."

"I will have to find out from Sensei to see if Minato left any instructions before his death," Tsunade replied absently, "if not then it will basically be up to us to decide. Keep in mind though Satoshi, that Aure's parents have a lot of enemies who will not think twice about coming after him for revenge of some sort."

Both glanced over at the door to the kitchen in time to see Kakashi and Shizune enter the room, coming over to join them at the table. No one said anything until everyone was seated, then Kakashi asked curiously "So what is the plan?" "We have all the perishable foods packed up and sealed into storage scrolls Tsunade, Satoshi. Not sure what to do about the nonperishable foods though, we could still take them with us if that is what we decide in the end." Shizune replied.

"Mom, Prof. Oak and Kenji agreed to keep an eye on the place while we are gone. So we won't have to worry too much about the house and pokemon that stay behind, most of mine are still at Prof. Oak's anyway. I need to stop there on our way out of town to pick up my team that is coming with us, although I will still be battling and catching other pokemon as we go. Can't let you guys have all the fun, now can I?"

"As for the basic plan for our little adventure," Satoshi explained as he dug out a map of Johto that he grabbed while the others made room on the table for it, "I thought we would basically follow my own journey for the most part. Except slow down and take our time, we aren't in any hurry to get to all the gyms and etc.. not like I was back then. So if we spend a week traveling between gyms and cities, just take our time. This will allow each of you enough time to train your teams, battle other pokemon and trainers, plus catch any wild ones that get your attention."

The rest of the time until midnight was spent in this manner, hashing out details to the plan and fine tuning certain aspects of it. Once they had gotten that done, everyone headed off to bed to get as much sleep as they could in the hours left before their departure.

* * *

Okay, just to help clear things up for those who are having trouble with the time thing.

**Narutoverse Age /Pokemonverse Age**

(normal year)/ (two years pass by)

January /January, February

February/ March, April

March/ May, June

April /July, August

May/ September, October/ 0 - birth

June /November, December

July /January, February

August/ March, April

September /May, June

October/ 0 - birth /July, August

November /September, October 1

December/ November, December

(sorry guys, but the rows won't stay where I put them in this. There is suppose to be four rows here to show the difference between the two dimenions, I'll keep trying to get it to stay where it is suppose to be with each update. If any have questions, then please send me a review with your question and I'll do what I can to answer them.)

* * *

Alright, I'm going to mention Naruto/Aurelius's Genin team now as I want your input on the members. He will be heading back home to his birth universe when he reaches 12 years old in the pokemon universe, unfortunately…because of the difference in the flow of time. Naruto will only be 6 years old in his native universe which means that he will be attending the academy until he graduates, when exactly he graduates…I haven't decided yet.

I could have him graduate early and be on a different team than team 7 or have him follow the timeline as in the anime, what do you think.

If he graduates early then he will eventually be partner Sensei of Team 7 along with Kakashi. To help make the decision easier, I am creating a poll. Your options are:

Naruto graduates early

Naruto graduates with Team Gai

Naruto graduates with rest of Rookie Teams

* * *

Alright: I need some help with deciding which starting pokemon each team should have.

The choices are Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle, Pikachu (sometimes), Chikorita, Cyndaquil, Totodile, Treecko, Torchic, Mudkip, Turtwig, Chimchar and Piplup. My siblings helped me with Team 7 but they are just suggestions and I want to know what my readers think.

Those with multiple pokemon beside their name are just the ones that people thought would suit them…final decision is undecided as of yet.

Thanks for the pokemon suggestions that everyone has been sending to me, I'll use them once they start catching pokemon..but I need to suggestions on which **Starter pokemon **that they should get. I've been getting ideas as I do my research and working on the story itself but…..

**The teams are:**

**Team 7**

Kakashi - Totodile

Naruto - Charmander, Pichu, Pichu, Chimchar,

Sasuke - Bulbasaur, Cyndaquil, Piplup, Totodile,

Sakura - Chikorita, Squirtle,

**Team 8**

Kurenai -

Kiba - Piplup, Cyndaquil, Mudkip,

Hinata - Bulbasaur,Turtwig, Piplup, Cyndaquil,

Shino - Treecko, Treecko,

- Looks like Treecko is winning for Shino, but there is still time to decide yet.

**Team 9/Gai**

Gai - Turtwig

Lee - Treecko, Torchic,

Neji - Piplup, Charmander,

Tenten - Treecko, Cyndaquil,

**Team 10**

Asuma -

Ino - Chikorita,

Shikamaru - Turtwig,

Choji - Bulbasaur

**Konohamaru Corps**

Konohamaru - Chimchar

Moegi -

Udon -

Now for the **other teams**

Gaara -

Temari -

Kankuro -

**Single people**

Tsunade -

Shizune -

Jiraiya -

Sarutobi - Chimchar

Haku - Squirtle, Piplup,

Zabuza - Totodile

Demon Brothers -

* * *

As for pairings between certain people, I've only got one sort of settled but it is not written in stone yet and one definite pairing.

**Satoshi/Ash & Shizune**

(Shizune will be about 20 when Naruto is born so she won't be too old for poor Satoshi.)

**Prof. Oak & Tsunade**

(this one is just a thought I had and wondered if it would actually work or not)

**Zabuza & Anko **

(this pairing is an absolute definite, I mean…come on here….can you think of any two people who are better suited for each other than those two!?!?!?!)

* * *

What they will eventually specialize in once they get a good ways into their pokemon journey.

**Team 7**

Kakashi - lightning pokemon master, maybe with some other elements thrown in to round him out

Naruto - wind master but with a bit of the others thrown in as well

Sasuke - fire and lightning master

Sakura - grass/water/rock (maybe) pokemon master

**Team 8**

Kurenai - Ghost pokemon master

Kiba - Canine pokemon master

Hinata - Water/Grass pokemon master

Shino - Bug pokemon master

**Team 9/Gai**

Gai - Fighting pokemon master

Lee - Fighting pokemon master

Neji -

Tenten - Steel/Grass pokemon pokemon master

**Team 10**

Asuma - Wind/flying pokemon master

Ino - Psychic/plant master

Shikamaru - Dark/ghost pokemon master

Choji - (um, not sure what they would be called but….) Munchlax,

**Konohamaru Corps**

Konohamaru - Monkey/ape-type pokemon master

Moegi -

Udon -

Now for the **other teams**

Gaara - Desert pokemon master

Temari - Wind/flying pokemon master

Kankuro - (not sure what they would be called but…) Mime Jr., Banette

**Single people**

Tsunade -

Shizune - Poison pokemon master

Jiraiya - Toad pokemon master (poliwag and stages,

Sarutobi - Monkey/ape pokemon master

Haku - Ice/grass/water pokemon master

Zabuza - Water pokemon master

* * *

**Names of the characters **if you get mixed up or confused:

Ash/Satoshi Ketchum

Brock/Takeshi

Misty/Kasumi

Tracey/Kenji Sketchit

May/Haruka

Max/Masato

Dawn/Hikori

Delia/Hanako Ketchum

Gary Oak/Shigeru Okido

Prof. Samuel Oak/Yukinan Okido

Prof. Birch/Odamaki

Prof. Elm/Utsugi

Prof. Felina Ivy/Uchikido

Prof. Rowan/Nanakamado

**Team Rocket:**

Giovanni/Sakaki

Jessie/Musashi

James/Kojiro

Butch/Kosaburo

Cassidy/Yamato

**Orange Crew:** Orange Island Gym Leaders

Cissy/Natsumi

Danny/Dan

Rudy/Jigii

Luna/Ruriko

Drake/Yuji


	3. Chapter 2

**Note: **Alright, this is another idea that I am taking a shot at. Hope it turns out alright but if not then I'll just keep trying until I do come up with a Naruto/Pokemon Crossover that works. I do have another one in the works but this is my first one and I wanted to see how it did first. Of course, I will be using the Japanese words and names as much as possible as it just seems right to me since the show is Japanese in origin.

**Disclaimer: **I do not, will not and never will own Naruto or Pokemon although I wish I did own Pokemon…I just love Pikachu and several other pokemon. Alas, it will never happen no matter how much I pine over it.

Code:

Psychic speech

Normal pokemon speech

Normal human speech

_Book speech_

*Not sure if I will always remember to use these codes but I will try.*

**Shinobi Pokemon Master**

Chapter 2

By

Phoenix Firestorm

Sandaime frowned as he reread the quick note from Kakashi, glancing at the dog summons that brought the note to him. The elderly man frowned thoughtfully, while the idea of penpals for Aure is a good one and would forge connections to the village for the child. Deciding who to choose among all the children is the hard part, definitely not something he can just rush through.

"Alright," Sarutobi replied calmly, "tell Kakashi thanks for me and that I will look into the idea." The dog-nin nodded then poofed away to the summons realm, its task done until needed again. Sarutobi paid no attention though, he was already deep in thought as to which children could be asked and how many penpals would be enough. The elderly man didn't want to overwhelm his 'grandson' all at once, so maybe 5 - 6 children at the beginning.

Once decided, it became easier to choose the children or at least discuss it with their parents. The elderly hokage summoned one of his ANBU and sent the masked elite off to inform the clan heads he choose that he would like to speak to them.

While Sarutobi waited, he made another attempt to deal with the accursed paperwork that never ended. Every day it was an ongoing battle that he never seem to win, of course he could just be imagining things too.

Almost before the Sandaime realized it, his secretary poked her head in to inform him that the clan heads he summoned are here. Sarutobi just looked at her for a moment then at the time in surprise, finally he sighed and pulled himself together before he said to let them in. Although Sarutobi was surprised to see Itachi instead of his father only to remember that the man is away on business.

"You asked to see us Hokage-sama?" Itachi asked once all of them had sat down.

"Yes I did Itachi-san, thank you all for coming on such short notice." Sarutobi answered calmly.

"It's no trouble Hokage-sama," Shibi Aburame replied solemnly, "Your message came at an opportune moment between tasks."

"I had just finished my shirt at the store," Inoichi Yamanaka replied a little tiredly, "a shipment of fresh flowers came in so everyone was needed to help unload."

Chouza Akimichi chuckled "I was doing inventory at the restaurant and had just finished when your summons came, good thing it arrived after the lunch rush or I would have been late." Shikaku just yawned and slouched further down in his chair, eyes half closed as he tried to get comfortable.

"Any excuse to get away from that troublesome woman is welcomed in my book." He drawled out as his friends and teammates chuckled.

Tsume Inuzuka snorted "You think everything is troublesome Shikaku!" "What did you summon us for Hokage-sama?" Hiashi Hyuuga asked calmly, face blank and emotionless.

"Ah yes," Sarutobi answered as he sat back in his chair, "the reason I asked you all here is rather simple and a personal one to me." "For some time I have been in communication with the guardien of a deceased friend, although the child himself sometimes adds a little something to any reports I get."

"I have been giving what assistance I can via the letters and etc since the child was born here originally, it's not easy but we've managed to make it work."

Sarutobi paused to light his pipe and take a few puffs before he continued, eyeing each of them calmly as they wonder what this is leading too.

"It is because the child was born here and from Shinobi background that his guardien came up with the idea of penpals for his adopted son, turning to me for help in finding appropriate children." "You summoned us here to get permission from the clan heads to allow their children to become the childs penpals?" The 8-year old Itachi replied in a monotone.

"Correct Itachi, I thought of the clan heads first since I don't want to overwhelm the child at first. At least with shinobi children he will be more comfortable and have some common ground to meet on." Sarutobi replied.

"I do not have any problem with my son being the childs penpal, it will broaden his horizons more," Chouza replied with some interest in his voice.

"It is troublesome but I agree with Chouza, although it would be nice to know more about your deceased friends son." Shikaku muttered absently.

The others all agreed with the lazy Jounin, turning their attention back to their leader. Sarutobi also noticed that more than one of the men eyed the 'creatures' also in the office with them, but said nothing as he wanted to see who long it would take before one or all gave in and asked about them.

*Sarutobi-san?* One of the abras mental voice reached him.

*Yes Toshiro, what is it?* Sarutobi replied with no change in his posture or expression.

*The young man on the end, Itachi-san. He needs help, his mental aura is dark, very very dark. The light within him is slowly going out!* Toshiro answered worriedly, anxiousness coloring his mental voice.

*I have noticed it as well my little friends, but haven't been able to do much to help as I would like. He is being forced to grow up too fast by his family and clan, geniuses and prodigies never have it easy nor survive to live a full 'happy' life.* Sarutobi sighed, regret and frustration coloring his mental voice. Toshiro and his partner/mate discussed the situation with the two mankeys to see if they could come up with an answer, Sarutobi focused his attention back on his guests while they had their mental conversation.

Sandaime replied "I only have his adopted information here, all the childs original information was destroyed in the Kyuubi attack. Besides, his guardien changed the childs name and everything to give him a fresh start." The clan heads all nodded at that, more than lives were lost during that time 3 years ago. Konoha survived but they still had a long way to go before they had fully recovered from that disaster. They were still finding bits'n'pieces of things that had been either destroyed, lost or scattered.

Sarutobi leaned forward and handed the closest clan head a surprisingly thin folder, showing just how much information there was on the child. Afterward he just sat back and watched as they took turns with the file, enjoying his pipe as he waited.

"Aurelius Naruto Azuriah Ketchum," Inoichi read out loud, "unusual name for a kid. Wonder why his guardien chose those particular names and where he got them. About the only one I'm familiar with is Naruto which means Fishcake, if I am correct in my guess." "It also means Maelstrom in Kanji," Shikaku spoke up lazily, "I'm assuming that is the meaning his guardien chose when he decided on the name."

"You are correct Shikaku-san," Sarutobi replied in amusement, "altogether the childs name reads like this. 'Golden, Maelstrom, Aided by Jehovah, Ketchum."

The elderly man had to clamp down hard on the stem of his pipe in order to keep his laughter contained, their reactions to Aure's name were priceless and he sorely regretted not being able to get in on film.

Inoichi, Chouza and Shikaku all had expressions of amusement on their faces…among others. Hiashi's normally blank mask cracked enough to show how impressed he was, Sarutobi wasn't quite sure what to make of the gleam in Itachi's eyes though. The child can be extremely difficult to read when he wants to be, about the only one to get any kind of positive reaction from him is his little brother.

"Now that is quite the name for a child," Tsume replied dryly, "he also looks to be quite the lady magnet and possible heartbreaker when he grows up. At least just going by his photo right now, I can just see the poor boys fan club now!" She motioned to the large photo of Aure that was in the folder.

All the men paled and shuddered at that image, each of them already deciding to do what they could to help save the child from a fate worse than death!!!! Hiashi took the photo from Tsume's hand and studied it closely, only to glance at the Hokage after a few moments.

"Correct me if I am wrong Hokage-sama, but young Aurelius looks an awfully like another certain blond spikey-haired man we all know!?!?!?" Hiashi announced clearly, getting the attention of all the others.

Sarutobi didn't answer right away, he wasn't all that surprised that Hiashi figured it out. One if not all were bound to clue in eventually, now he just had to decide what to do next.

*Sarutobi-san,* Toshiro spoke up from where he sat, *we have sealed the room so no one will find out what was discussed in here. So you can tell them if you want, we can always wipe the knowledge from their minds afterward if you don't think they can be trusted. We, meaning the Mankeys and us, have discussed the child's problem. Coming to the decision that maybe he would do better with a pokemon friend or two of his own, it is something that we can discuss with Mew the next time he comes to visit. Also, the child is young enough to be one of Aure's penpals as well. There is only a few years difference between the two, at least 2 - 3 years.*

Sarutobi thought for a moment then decided to trust them, but he wanted to keep their abilities a secret for a while longer. As for the idea of Itachi being one of Aure's penpals as well, it could work…but he needed to be patient and let time do it's job. So he quickly went through the seals needed to activate the protections left into the room, all amusement left the faces of those within the room as they immediately straightened up and became serious.

"What you learn in the next few minutes is not to leave this room," Sandaime said sternly, "in fact it is a triple S-class secret. Do I make myself clear, Hyuuga-san, Nara-san, Uchiha-san, Yamanaka-san, Aburame-san, Inuzuka-san, Akimichi-san?"

"I can't speak for the others but you have my word that none of what I learn here will go anywhere else." Itachi spoke up calmly and adding privately *not even my father or the rest of the clan will know!*

Hiashi replied "You have my word as well Hokage-sama, nothing spoken about in this room will leave my lips or thoughts." The others all gave their words too, something that made Sarutobi sigh with relief and relax some. It wasn't that he didn't trust them, this information is just too important to be careless with. Sarutobi took a few moments to pull himself together and collect his thoughts, the clan heads took the given time to finish reading Aure's file.

"I thought he looked 5 -6 years old," Inoichi spoke up when he read how old Aure is, "he's about 2 years older than my little girl. The only kid close to his age would be Neji, Hiashi's nephew. Won't the age difference cause trouble in the long run?" "I don't believe so, but if you want. We can do a trial period of 1 year just to be sure, no one is ordering you to do this. I thought of your children first simply because they would have a common background with Aure as Shinobi, his guardien doesn't want him to forget his heritage." "I don't believe there will be much trouble," Tsume replied thoughtfully, "Hana is the same age as Aure so could become his penpal along with Kiba. True, Kiba is only 3 and still learning his basics but Hana and I can help whenever he has trouble."

"I don't think my brother will have any problems with Neji being the childs penpal, he will think it a good idea for his son to have friends elsewhere with no connection to the clan. I know my wife will be excited about the whole concept of penpals and will have Hinata signed up no matter what I say." Hiashi said somewhat stiffly.

Sarutobi replied "You are correct Tsume, Hiashi. Itachi here can also become one of Aure's penpals as well since there is only 3 years age difference between Aure and himself. It might even do Aure some good to have an older boy to talk to, but that is between Itachi and Aure."

Itachi didn't say anything to that suggestion, but Sarutobi could see that the child was thinking the idea over. His two Abra's also told him that Itachi was at least considering the concept, but not if the child would actually agree to it or not.

Shibi agreed with her as well, saying "My son Shino will be interested to learn more about other lands and the different insects that may or may not exist in Aurelius's country, maybe even visit sometime in the future." Chouza chuckled "Just thinking of all the fun both boys will have exchanging food ideas and etc, I know my son and that will be just about all he talks about for the first several letters." His friends snorted at that, knowing how much the big man enjoyed good food and is always on the hunt for new recipes.

Shikaku sighed as he slouched in his chair again, saying as he got comfortable "As troublesome as it is, I have no problem with Shikamaru being the kids penpal. He will try to hid it but my boy will be interested in Aurelius, especially if the other is any good at strategy games."

"It's a good thing that Hinata will be on the list, Ino and Hana won't be the only girls. The three of them could even get together when they want to answer their letters," Inoichi replied thoughtfully, "maybe we could get all the kids together. What I want to know though, how will he get the letters?"

Sarutobi replied "Bring them to me and I'll send everything with my next dispatch, his guardien sends me monthly reports so I will know how everything is going."

"Sometimes I get letters from Aure himself, not many but he does try…even if it is just a short note or something. His guardien has a bit of difficulty getting his adopted son to stay in one spot to do anything, being a very active child for his age." The adults all shared a glance and chuckled at that, knowing full well what he meant. Having all experienced it themselves with their own kids or during their childhood, Itachi only had experience with his brother to go by.

Sandaime got their attention when he answered Hiashi's earlier question, shocking some of the group in the process.

"You are correct Hiashi, in your first guess. Aurelius is the son of the man in question, his father kept it all quiet to protect both mother and child. Remember all the enemies he has, in the village and out of it." "I can understand his reasons but why were so few told, why send the child so far away and how did they even get him out of the village?" Tsume asked curiously.

Sandaime replied "Aurelius was sent to his father's only remaining relatives, some very distant cousins he discovered years before and kept in contact with to the best of his ability. As for how he was taken out of the village, you know that answer already considering what happen not too long ago." "His caretakers used the Kyuubi attack," Chouza replied bluntly, "no one would have noticed anything different with all the chaos going on!" "Will Aure be coming back to the village or will he stay where he is, what about his Shinobi heritage?" Hiashi asked curiously.

"I can not say whether Aure will be coming to Konoha or not, possibly for visits but to stay….." Sandaime shrugged his shoulders slightly before he continued, "he does have quite the distance to travel for just visits, so he will probably have to make careful plans and etc." "As for his Shinobi heritage, there are shinobi in the country where Aure lives. They have no connection to the Elemental Nations and do things slightly different, but the basic foundations are the same or so I've been reassured by the reports I get. The training he gets from those shinobi plus the scrolls that went with the child when he was taken from the village, all gives him the equivalent of an academy education…maybe a bit more." Now this surprised the group when they really shouldn't be, shinobi weren't exclusive to the Elemental Countries. People and clans are constantly shifting and moving, immigrating from country to country. They just never thought that their kind would have gone as far as the distant countries located on the other side of the ocean, this ultimately made them curious as to what kind of Shinobi Aure is learning from.

~*~

Mew hadn't gone home once he left Konoha and Sarutobi's office, he had another delivery to make and was on his way to a certain super-perverts location. With his talents, it wasn't hard to located Jiraiya.

Once Mew finished with that delivery, he had one more stop to make but that wasn't a delivery. Instead he was collecting another child he and Celibi found during their explorations a few years ago, neither one had liked the childs living conditions but couldn't do anything about it right away. So one of them made the quick trip home to get another pokemon to stay with the child and watch over him, the pokemon had to be able to hide and also protect the child should it be needed.

Mew chuckled as it hovered just behind the white-haired man, glad that toad-man is as predictable as always. Now Mew 'could' wait until the usual happened, Jiraiya gets discovered followed by the beat-down of his life. Except the pink pokemon decided not to do that this time, so floated over and used its tail to tap him on the shoulder.

Jiraiya glanced behind him only to see a familiar pink creature so close to him, causing him to jump nearly a foot in the air. Unfortunately, the pervert wasn't given a chance to do anything as Mew let loose a Mega Punch that sent Jiraiya flying into the ladies side of the hot springs.

Mew laughed as it mentally operated the video camera that recorded everything, even the Mega Punch. Tsunade had asked it to tell Jiraiya 'hello' via a punch for her. Something Mew didn't mind doing, the pokemon thought it was rather funny to watch.

~*~

Kimimaro glanced up when he heard his friend return, watching as the gem-eyed creature faded into sight. He could never get over how Yoru did that, it totally fascinated and amused Kimi.

Yoru set down the bag of food he hunted up and came over to check on the little boy placed in his care by Lord Mew, he was horrified to find the child in a cage of all things and grew angry when he learned that Kimi's own family did this.

So swore to care for the boy to the best of his ability, becoming Kimi's family if need be. It didn't mean that he couldn't cause trouble for the rest of Kimi's clan, especially those responsible for this. Lord Mew basically said Yoru could do what he wanted, as long as Kimi wasn't harmed in the process.

Yoru had fun 'haunting' the rest of the clan, using his talents to ensure Kimi's wellbeing. The Sableye may be young but he was very talented and smart, finding a way around his inability to speak the human language by learning sign language. Teaching it to Kimi so they could communicate without anyone listening in, nor would they know what the signs were as it was the sign language of Yoru's homeland.

Yoru carefully adjusted the thick blanket he flinched from elsewhere for Kimi to use, making sure the child was comfortable huddled within the worn folds. After that he checked Kimi's temperature and nodded, the fever is going down which made him glad. Yoru had been worried that it would get worse, being unable to get the child any medicine.

Thankfully. Yoru still had plenty of berries of all kinds for Kimi and lots of Miltank milk as well. Lord Mew made sure he had what he needed to properly care for the child. The Sableye started to dig around in his utility-type belt that he wore slant-wise over his chest, it being something that Lord Mew got for him, and removed a dried berry for Kimi.

Kimimaro took the now-familiar berry and ate it, enjoying the taste now that he had gotten use to it. Yoru said that the berries would help him fell better, keep him healthy and Kimi believed him after he felt the effects kick in almost immediately. Giving him the energy to sit up and lean back against the stone wall of his 'room', keeping the blanket around him as Kimi watches Yoru stash what food he found out of sight.

Kimi never questioned the creature, trusting him that he knew what he was doing and would keep them safe. He remembered the pink creature who Yoru called Lord Mew, believing that he had been dreaming at first. Changing his mind once several moments had pass, there had been a light green one too but neither one were here at the same time.

It was Lord Mew that brought Yoru to be his companion and caretaker, the light green one brought needed supplies and checked to make sure everything is alright. Being the 6 year old child he is, Kimimaro looked forward to their visits as he seldom got visitors who cared about him. Not to mention would actually play with him, even if their games were confined to this cage and had to be quiet ones for the most part.

Yoru wasn't the only pokemon Lord Mew brought over to be his companion/caretaker as well, the creature also brought a pink blob called Ditto. If he thought Yoru, Lord Mew and the green pokemon were cool. Ditto was absolutely amazing in what it could do, not even Kimi's bloodline harmed the pokemon. Which meant that the Ditto could go with him everywhere and not be discovered, even when Kimi was taken out of the cage for the daily training sessions.

Right now Cami (short for Camouflage), as he named the Ditto because of its ability to become anything, was in the shape of a rope which kept his robe in place since he wore out the other rope he had. Yoru would find another one to replace it eventually then Cami will shift to another form, probably go back to a hair tie so his long hair will be back out of the way.

Kimi smiled as he took the bottle of milk Yoru brought over to him, sipping it slowly to make it last. The little boy didn't know where the milk came from since it was always a fresh bottle every day, probably from Yoru's homeland and part of the supplies the green pokemon dropped off. He was just glad to get any milk as it provided the calcium his bones badly needed, giving him what he had to have in order to survive.

Since Yoru and Cami arrived, Kimi always had one of the two pokemon with him. Kimi also never touched anything until it passed Yoru's inspection, it didn't matter if it was food, drink or something else. His new friends made sure he was safe, healthy, clothe even if Cami became his clothes for awhile, entertained and taught what education they could give him. The only thing that he would have liked is to be free of this place and to have a family that would love him, accept him as he is and not mold him into something he will never be.

~*~

Jiraiya grumbled and muttered as he painfully made his way back to his motel room, an invisible Mew floating along beside him. He had no idea why the pink pokemon was here, the sannin just hoped nothing was wrong with Naruto or rather Aurelius as the kid is now called.

Once in his room with the door locked and window blinds down, Jiraiya eased onto the bed and winced as his new batch of bruises and wounds protested. He eyed Mew thoughtfully as it hovered in front of him, wanting and yet not wanting to know what brought the pokemon to him.

Finally curiosity got to him and he asked "So what brings you here Mew, nothing is wrong with the brat…is there?" Mew chuckled as he started to do aerial tumbles about the room *No, Aure fine. Just making a few deliveries for him. Satoshi and Aure leaving for camping trip so won't be home for awhile.*

Jiraiya relaxed some, glad to hear that the kid is fine and enjoying his new life. A smile appeared on his face as he thought of all the fun Aurelius will have while on this trip, nor will his shinobi training suffer any if he knew Kakashi as well as he did.

"Deliveries, what kind of deliveries do you have to make. All the reports and etc are handled via summons," Jiraiya asked puzzled, "at least it was to my understanding?" *True, summons handle reposts. Celebi and I do yearly visits, plus deliveries if something needs brought over.* Mew explained happily.

Jiraiya nodded at that, glad to hear nothing had changed. Still curious to know what Mew had brought with him, but figured he could wait until he had cleaned up and ordered a take-out meal or two.

Mew watched as Toad-man got to his feet and headed to the bathroom to shower, then change into nightwear since he figured that he isn't going anywhere else tonight. The pink pokemon wasn't in any hurry to finish this trip, so decided to just relax.

Mew had already paid a visit to the poor Sandy child, checking to see if the little boy is alright. He'd have rather taken the child back with him, but decided in the end that it would be better to watch, wait and listen to see what happened in the future. After all, Mew did promise Sandy boys mother that he would take care of her child, Mew wasn't one to make promises but when he did…he did his best to keep them.

It wasn't until Toad-man finished in the bathroom and came out in his nightclothes, pausing only to order some food brought up to his room before he came back to the bed and sat down.

"I will assume that you have a delivery for me," Jiraiya finally said, "it is the only reason why you would search me out other than prank me like earlier?" *Yep, delivery for you from Aure. Already stopped at village and gave Saru his gift from Aure, now your turn. Punch earlier was a hello from Tsunade, asked me to deliver it to you since she couldn't do it herself.* Mew cheerfully said and made a small box appear in the air beside him, then lowered it down so Toad-man could take it.

Jiraiya frowned as he examined the somewhat smallish box before he began to open it, if the brat is anything like his father then it could be whatever the imagination could think up….which also made him wary.

After removing the wrapping, he carefully lifted the lid off the box only to raise an eyebrow when he saw what was inside.

Mew chuckled at his expression then explained how to operate the 4 pokeballs within the box, Jiraiya followed Mew's instructions and nearly leaped off his bed at the bright lights that followed. He watched uneasily as the light faded away to reveal the strangest creatures he had ever seen, at least with his first glance they did.

As he gazed at them longer, Jiraiya began to see some recognizable traits in them. Two of the creatures looked like tadpoles, something that he is familiar with as the Toad Summoner, the other 2 were birds but not ones that he has ever seen before. Curious to know more, he looked into the box and saw 3 thick books at the bottom.

Lifting them out, Jiraiya read the titles curiously.

"_How to raise your poliwag from the egg and up through the different stages!"_

"_How to raise your Pidgey from the egg and up through the different stages!" "How to raise your Taillow from the egg and up through the different stages!"_

Thankfully, each book had a picture of what the creature looked like so he would know, Jiraiya took one more look in the box to make sure it was empty only to see two somewhat thick storage scrolls laying at the bottom.

Mew flew over and mentally lifted out the scrolls, then pointed to each one as he said *They contain food and other necessary supplies for your pokemon to stay healthy plus happy, this one is for your Poliwags and has enough food in there to last one of your years. Which means that there is 2 years worth of food in there, Brock and Aure made extra in case something happened. The same thing is in the other scroll but the food is for your Pidgey and Taillow instead.*

"I can understand why the Brat sent me the Poliwags," Jiraiya asked as he studied the pokemon, "but why the two birds? Not that I am complaining much, just curious?"

Mew replied impishly *Messenger Birds for you to use when you needed something taken back to Leaf Village, best thing is they fight back if someone tries to intercept.*

*Aure got the idea after watching bird pokemon do the same thing back home, he talked it over with the others and they eventually agreed that it could work. This will, at the very least, be something totally unique to Leaf.*

Now this surprised Jiraiya and he had to admit that it would be different if it actually worked, the white-haired man gave the 2 birds another look and agreed that the idea had possibilities.

*These 2 are yours to keep but others will be sent to you to help them learn where everything is and etc. At least that is the idea, still need to have wrinkles removed.* Mew explained further.

"Well, I do travel a lot over the Elemental Countries. So I could help in that aspect, the kid has definitely surprised me with this idea. Surprised me enough to want to see this idea of his through to the end, just how many is he thinking of sending over anyway?"

*Not counting what Aure and the others catch for themselves,* Mew answered calmly, *just enough for Konoha to start its own breeding program. Once it is firmly up and running, a few may be sent over every few generations to keep the bloodlines from getting too thin.*

Jiraiya understood what Mew meant, only a few of each type would be sent off to become part of the new messenger bird program. Which would mean probably 4 birds, 2 pairs of each kind. All in all, it sounded like a good idea but Jiraiya didn't want to agree to anything until he knew all the facts.

"Does the old man know about this idea of the brat's?" Jiraiya asked curiously as he leafed through one of the books.

*Not yet,* Mew answered, *he will with next report they send him. Until then, they want to take the time to do minor adjustments and etc.*

Jiraiya couldn't help but be impressed with the care and thought being put into the project, it would definitely be interesting to see how the whole thing unfolds in the coming days.

"Do you know why Naruto sent me 2 Poliwags?" Jiraiya asked curiously.

Mew mentally lifted up the book on Poliwags and opened it to show him two pictures, Jiraiya thought they were 2 different creatures but as he listened to Mew. He learned that Poliwag had 2 different final forms at the end of its development, it could become either a Poliwrath or a Politoed. Which is why the brat sent him 2 Poliwags, this way there won't be any discussion on which final form to take as one would become a Poliwrath and the other….a Politoed.

*Aure wanted to send you and Saru pokemon that connected to your summons, unfortunately we don't have many toad or frog-like pokemon. More monkey, dog, cat, fox and mouse-like pokemon than slug, snake or toad/frog pokemon.* Mew explained sadly, mainly because his world didn't have much variety of certain types of pokemon that animals here could be based around.

"It's okay Mew, I understand. These little guys look interesting enough to make up for the lack of variety and who knows, some new types may develop from the pokemon that settle here in this world." Jiraiya reassured the pink pokemon as he leaned down to pick up the 2 poliwags, the birds flew up to perch on the headboard of the bed.

*True, it is actually what myself and the other legendary Pokemon are hoping for…that any pokemon brought over here would settle down and adapt to their new homes.* Mew replied truthfully.

Jiraiya chuckled at that, things are definitely going to be interesting around here with the pokemon on the scene. The 2 talked some more as Jiraiya wanted to know more about what is going on with Naruto and company, then Mew had to head out and finish the last part of his trip before heading home himself.

~*~

Haku weakly watched his mother and friends move about their home, gathering what they could salvage from the ruins. His baby sister cradled in his arms as he rested, both had been badly shaken up by what happened. Hahaue most likely would have died if not for her pokemon friends, a Sneasel named Maiko, a Speal named BaiBo and a Seel named Huan. They held off Chichiue so she could heal herself of the near-fatal injury given by him, even Yuan….their miltank joined in.

The pink pokemon named Mew brought the miltank simply because it wanted to help, Yuan provided the milk needed for their bones to remain healthy and Hahaue survived her pregnancy with Kohaku because of it. None of them were sure how the miltank would survive in their cold, snowy area but it managed to forage enough grasses and etc to live off of. Of course, he helped gather the food and water for Yuan too.

To be honest though, the 6 - almost 7 year old boy didn't know what was going on and it frightened him. So much that his bloodline reacted and filled their home with ice spikes, Hahaue and their pokemon friends were able to get out of the way but Chichiue wasn't. Haku couldn't even look at what remained, the ice spikes hid most of it but still….

So Haku kept his eyes on Hahaue and steadily ignored the other area of the house, at least he tried. His own pokemon friends, a Glaceon named Fumiko and a Eevee (future Vaporeon) named Shinju were terrified as well but bravely stuck by him in an effort to keep the children safe. Haku knew their chances of survival would have been much worse if it weren't for the pokemon given them by Mew, Hahaue may have died and……he couldn't think of it any longer!

Haku's mind was so jumbled and confused, he badly wanted to believe that this was all a bad dream and Haku would wake up anytime to find everything back to normal. Except it wasn't and never will be again, they were now on the run because of something they had no control of.

Haku didn't even hear his mom come over and take Ko from him, getting the infant settled in the thick sling hanging slantwise over her chest. Once sure her daughter is protected from the elements, she then helped him up off the floor. Haku leaned against his mother slightly, still in a daze and probably will remain so for some time before he managed to snap out of it.

All of the pokemon retreated to their pokeballs until later, resting and regaining what energy they could as things will be a fight for survival from now on. The only ones who stayed out were Maiko and Fumiko, even Ko's pokemon went into her pokeball and lay in the sling with his sister. Mew brought Kohaku a Smoochum that Hahaue named Xiaodan, simply because its colors reminded her of early dawn, right when the sun is just starting to come up.

Together, the group left the ruined house and didn't look back, nor did they stop until they had no choice too. Masami, Haku's mother, wanted to get as much distance as she could between them. Maiko and Fumiko did their share by using all their skills to make it difficult for anyone to come after them, much less find them.

~*~

Gaara smiled faintly as he watched strange friends play around him, the 3 year old child knew that they weren't from here originally and didn't care. Oji Mew said that he would look after him, bring him friends and make sure Cranky Sandy wouldn't cause trouble.

Gaara wasn't stupid, he knew what was sealed inside him. The pink pokemon explained what the creature was and how it got in him, Mew said he promised Gaara's real mother that he would take care of him even though he couldn't be around all the time.

Needless to say, Gaara did **NOT** like his father one bit after Mew got done, but still held out judgment on his older siblings and uncle. Gaara still had his new family in Oji Mew and others, even if his blood family hated him. A Trapinch named Takeshi, the creature took great pleasure in attacking those that meant Gaara harm. Next came a Chingling named Kazuhiro, Gaara always smiled when Kazu started to sing as the creature went out of its way to make sure he had fun.

Following Kazu was a Castform that Gaara simply named Magic, mainly because what it could do and the different forms it had, looked like magic to him. After Magic came an Espeon Gaara named Xiulan, although he often called her Aneue simply because Gaara thought of her as a big sister/mother. She took care of him in Oji Mew's absence, making sure he was healthy and safe and loved. Gaara listened to her first and before all others, often getting a kick at the way she kept putting Cranky Sandy in his place whenever the creature began to get too big for its britches.

Right now Xiulan was curled up beside him as he practiced with his sand control, making different sculptures of various sizes and shapes. Magic was doing the same thing but out of ice instead, something that Gaara had heard of but never seen until Oji Mew brought the Castform here.

Takeshi was mock battling Kazukiro as the Chingling moves about the room which is what Keshi did whenever there was no one else to attack. Not many came to his room anyway, just Yashamaru but he never stayed very long. Sometimes his older sister Temari would peek in but that's it, Gaara knew she hadn't gotten the courage up to come any closer yet. The little boy wondered if Oji Mew could bring Tema a pokemon friend as well, if she pass the tests Xiulan and the other pokemon would give her to find out if she was serious or not about being his sister and family.

He would have to mention it to Oji Mew when the pokemon came to visit next, the same for Kankuro as well.

~*~

Yoru glanced up when he sensed a familiar presence, only to see Lord Mew coming toward the open air training yard. The Sableye was rather surprised to see the pink pokemon again so soon but didn't move from his spot, if Lord Mew is here then there were reasons behind it. Instead, Yoru turned his attention back to Kimimaro's daily training/torture session. The pokemon didn't like how the child was being trained but there wasn't a lot he could do about it, all Yoru really is able to do is be there for Kimi.

*Hello Yoru,* Mew called out once close enough, *is Kimi ready to leave this place? I've come to take the child to a new home, one that will be many times better than this.*

Now that got Yoru's attention and it showed as both eyes snapped over to gaze at the Legendary Pokemon in shock then disbelief, Yoru only pulled himself together when he saw Lord Mew was not joking but very serious. Happiness and excitement began to fill the Sableye, they were finally getting Kimimaro out of here.

"He can be in just a few moments," Yoru replied happily, "Kimi doesn't have much in the way of personal belongings but I plan on raiding the storerooms and library to get things that are rightfully his. Besides, Kimi would want to take copies of his clan history and culture with him, he may not like how he is being treated but he doesn't want to forget where he is from or something like that."

*I understand, you get Kimimaro ready while I look after the rest.* Mew answered seriously, but his eyes twinkled at the fun he was going to have with these 'raids'.

The Legendary Pokemon didn't stick around after that, leaving Yoru to get the child ready to leave while he went to 'liberate' some things to take with them.

It only took Mew an hour to go through the storerooms and pack in a storage scroll what he thought Kimi would want, most of it was harmless things like jewellary and etc. He also grabbed some weaponry, again….just things that Kimi would be interested in. Mew had gotten to know the child pretty well with each visit that he made and etc, so knew what Kimi would have liked and not liked.

Mew took longer in the library as he decided to make copies of everything and take the originals with them, Mew also scanned the minds of the clan members around him and didn't like what he found….not at all.

The adult clan members were making plans on attacking the village and taking over, now Mew agreed that things needed to change but not this way. This plan won't do anything but get everyone hurt or even worse, killed. The pokemon tried to think of what to do as he worked, he couldn't do anything to stop them but maybe he could save the children much like Kimi is being saved.

The children younger than Kimimaro won't be of any use to that plan, they weren't fully trained to fight and couldn't keep up with the older…more experienced members of the clan. Mew also found that not all the adults were for this plan, quite a few of the younger generation were against it but didn't dare say anything out of fear. A good portion being female as they had more to worry about, Mew paused briefly in shock when he found out that the females in question were actually in various stages of pregnancy.

Mew thought about it some more then shrugged, deciding to throw his original plan out the window and just take as many that he could with him. Everyone deserved a second chance and fresh start, Mew would give those that wanted out of here a new life in his own world.

Once he decided, Mew finishes his task and left to gather those that would be leaving with them. Something that didn't take very long to do, Mew just used his psychic powers to do some 'adjustments' to make sure none would clue in or wonder where they were. He also shielded the small group of 20, 21 counting Kimi who was waiting in the shadows close to the entrance, so he rest of the clan wouldn't spot them and cause trouble.

~*~

Yoru wasn't surprised to see the group of 10 children, all younger than Kimimaro, come toward them. He would have suggested to Lord Mew that they come too, having heard what the older adults were planning as well.

He is rather surprised to see the small group of 10 young adults with the children, many with packs that looked to have been filled in a hurry too. The Sableye glanced at Lord Mew with questions in his eyes, wondering what was gong on.

Mew explained why they were here and left it at that, Yoru accepted it easily enough since he knew what Lord Mew meant. Yoru wasn't stupid, he knew how bad off Kimi's homeland is because of the leader's wacko actions and how some of the childs clan wanted to leave, find a new place to live and raise their families. Unfortunately the group is small and seriously outnumbered by the rest of the clan, many of the small group being young and weren't around when the clan was great. They only knew the current situation and while they didn't like it, they also weren't sure what to do about it either. The clan elders plan was foolish and suicidal, only serving to wipe out everyone in the clan.

Mew's plan and offer to take them away was at first suspicious as they had never seen or heard of him before, even with the knowledge that Kimimaro is also leaving with him as well didn't get an immediate response. In the end though, they decided to heck with it and go with Mew as anyplace would be better than what they have now. So everyone quickly got ready to leave, following the pink pokemon to the entrance and their new life.

Yoru had told Kimi how they would be leaving so the child wasn't frighten or nervous, instead Kimi was calm despite his weak condition. Mew didn't waste any time once he got everyone together, although he decided to just have them sleep through the trip back home. Less panic and chaos to deal with, plus he will be able to wake them up once they got to Satoshi's place a few at a time.

Yoru watched as Lord Mew mentally made everyone take a nap, Kimi not fighting the impulse any as he was tired anyway. Once asleep, Mew enclosed everyone in a bubble and flew up into the air with the invisible sphere close behind him. Mew didn't even wait until they were a good distance away, he focused his powers and teleported out of there….reappearing in the sky above Pallet Town with the sun just starting to come up over the horizon.

~*~

Back at Satoshi's place, the adults were up and moving about the house as they got ready to leave on their trip. The only one not up yet was Aurelius and that is simply because they decided to let him sleep awhile longer, at least until they were almost done with the preparations.

None of this mattered though when they felt Mew's arrival and paused to see what Mew wanted now, the pink pokemon didn't visit often and only when it had done something that Satoshi usually ends up dealing with.

Although no one was expecting what Mew carefully set on the grass of the front lawn, revealing 21 sleeping people of various ages. They did notice that one of the children was separated a little and had a Sableye beside him, looking very dangerous and protective of the child.

Satoshi called out "Who are these people Mew, what have you done now?"

Mew replied *Brought Aure a big brother, more playmates and friends!*

"WHAT!!!" The group exclaimed somewhat loudly, although Satoshi looked a little exasperated and somewhat amused by what the Legendary pokemon has done….almost as if he was used to and accepted it as a part of life.

Tsunade and Shizune immediately went to check each member of the group, they did glance at each other when it was realized just who their unexpected guests were. Keeping quiet about it until later when they could discuss things in private, one thing is for sure though is that they won't be leaving on their trip anytime soon. It may even be a week or two until they got the newcomers settled and comfortable with things, none minded any as they expected stuff to happen along the way. Nothing, no matter what people did, ever went smoothly.

While the ladies provided medical care to their guests, Kakashi and Satoshi went over to where Mew hovered beside the Sableye. The Ghost-like pokemon eyed them warily as it listened to what Mew explained about this place, Satoshi wasn't surprised to see recognition in the Sableye's eyes when it saw him. He is pretty well-known in the pokemon world, either for his many adventures or the fact that he is first and foremost a friend of all pokemon.

Kakashi spoke up "I know of this clan, mostly because of their bloodline and strength as warriors. I've never actually met any though, so won't be much help here."

Satoshi nodded thoughtfully, absently listening to Mew's explanations. One of the things he had done once making the decision to head home and settle for awhile, is go complete his Aura training. He never did when younger simply because pokemon meant everything to him, so focused totally on that. Once he had been to all the regions there were, Satoshi headed off to begin and finish his training as the Chosen One.

It wasn't easy and downright painful at times, but Satoshi could see the benefits and wouldn't have changed any of it. If this meant he could keep his world, pokemon and humans safe then it was worth every bit of pain he went through. The young man was even more glad that he did get the training, Satoshi could participate in Aurelius's shinobi lessons and spars but pokemon still meant everything to him.

"It's alright Kakashi, we'll deal with this one step at a time. Aurelius will be glad to have more friends and playmates thought that aren't pokemon, my son never says anything but I can tell how much he misses not having a group of kids to hang out with."

"Shigeru's boys, Yasuichi and Yasahiro, may be the same age as Aure but they don't share the same interests outside of pokemon. They don't even have the same goals as Aure does, our boy hasn't made any plans outside of battling all the gym leaders and collecting the badges."

"The same problem with Kenji's girls, not much in common other than pokemon. These new people will be welcomed in Pallet Town and provide more families to the area, that is if they decide to stay once they get use to this world. Either way, Pallet Town is a good place for the newcomers to acclimatize to everything and start a new life." Satoshi replied as he knelt down in front of the Sableye and introduced himself, holding out a hand for the pokemon to shake and get a feel of his aura.

~*~

Yoru couldn't believe it, the Chosen One himself is going to be Kimi's new family….! The Sableye could trust the friend of Pokemon to take good care of the child, be the father Kimi should have had all this time. Not only that, but Kimi would also have a younger brother to care for.

The Sableye cautiously shook Satoshi's hand, unable to hid the sense of awe as the Chosen Ones Aura flowed through him gently. Reassuring the pokemon that Satoshi meant Yoru or Kimi any harm.

Yoru moved aside slightly to let Satoshi carefully pick up Kimi, holding the little boy gently in his arms as he stood up again. The Sableye stuck close to the Chosen One as they headed back to the house, wondering what the future will bring them now that his child is safe.

* * *

Kimimaru's new name:

Masaru (victorious) Kincaid (battle leader) Lachlan (from the fjord land) Ketchum

* * *

Okay, here is what pokemon Aurelius/Naruto has so far. I am going to do the same for each character at the end of each chapter I post, this way my readers will know and not have to track it down in my story. Most of Aure's pokemon were gifts from family and friends of his fathers. Sometimes even the pokemon would give him an egg or two, which is what happened with Ash's Pikachu. It gave both Aurelius and Kakashi an egg, trusting them to take good care of it's offspring. So he would get a pokemon for either Christmas or Birthday, depending on the person and other reasons. Some, like the Magikarp, he caught himself while training with his other pokemon.

Aurelius has:

1) Eevee (future Vaporeon), nicknamed Nyneve (female)

2) Eevee (future Jolteon), nicknamed Damini (female)

3) Vulpix (future Ninetales), nicknamed Kurama (male)

4) Vulpix (future Ninetales), nicknamed Kyu (female)

5) Growlithe (future Arcanine), nicknamed Obayana (male)

6) Growlithe (future Arcanine), nicknamed Shikhia (female)

7) Houndour (future Houndoom), nicknamed Othieno (male)

8) Houndour (future Houndoom), nicknamed Ahalya (female)

9) Poochyena (future Mightyena), nicknamed _______________

10) Poochyena (future Mightyena), nicknamed _______________

11) Electrike (future Manectric), nicknamed Adhira (female)

12) Electrike (future Manectric), nicknamed Raad (male)

13) Igglybuff - Jigglypuff (future Wigglytuff), nicknamed Melody (female and his first pokemon)

14) Pichu (future Pikachu - Raichu), nicknamed Barak (male and Ash's Pikachu's child that he hatched from the egg)

15) Oddish (future Gloom - Vileplume or Bellossom), nicknamed ____________

16) Dratini (future Dragonair - Dragonite), nicknamed Harmony (female)

17) Swablu (future Altaria), nicknamed Shaqing

18) Sneasel (future Weavile), nicknamed Kagero (male)

19) Magikarp (future Gyarados), nicknamed Saphira (female), Azura (female), Varun (male), Kordelia (Female) - caught himself

* * *

Okay, just to help clear things up for those who are having trouble with the time thing. (Mutter, mutter.…hopefully things will stay in place now.)

**Narutoverse** ………**Age**………………… **Pokemonverse**……………**Age**

(normal year)……………………………....(two years pass by)

January………………………………........ January, February

February………………………………....... March, April

March………………………………........... May, June

April……………………………….............. July, August

May………………………………...............September, October………0 - birth

June………………………………............. November, December

July………………………………............... January, February

August……………………………….......... March, April

September………………………………... May, June

October……………. 0 - birth…………….. July, August

November……………………………….....September, October………1

December……………………………….... November, December

* * *

As for pairings between certain people, I've only got one sort of settled but it is not written in stone yet and one definite pairing.

**Satoshi/Ash & Shizune**

(Shizune will be about 20 when Naruto is born so she won't be too old for poor Satoshi.)

**Aurelius/Naruto & ???????**

Poll time again…..question of which girl should get our favorite blond..

Hinata (I really don't think I can do a good job with this pairing but am willing to give it a try to do it justice) or Haku's little sister?

Which one should our blond choose?

**Prof. Oak & Tsunade**

(this one is just a thought I had and wondered if it would actually work or not)

**Zabuza & Anko or Zabuza & Masami**

Um, there is going to be a possible slight change in plans here. I've decided to have Haku's mother Masami survive the attack, then got to thinking…what if her and Zabuza got together?

So the poll is…Which should get Zabuza….Masami or Anko?:

- Zabuza hitches up with Masami eventually?

- Zabuza hitches up with our favorite Queen of Snakes, Anko?

Your choice but I am already slightly leaning toward Haku's mom simply because I haven't seen many stories with her in it.

**Kakashi & Janine/Charine (Koga's daughter)**

Just couldn't resist this pairing, although I am going to have Kakashi play hard to get…not to mention that he is going to be scared stiff of her father…I mean…wouldn't you?

* * *

Alright: I need some help with deciding which starting pokemon each team should have.

The choices are Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle, Pikachu (sometimes), Chikorita, Cyndaquil, Totodile, Treecko, Torchic, Mudkip, Turtwig, Chimchar and Piplup. My siblings helped me with Team 7 but they are just suggestions and I want to know what my readers think.

Those with multiple pokemon beside their name are just the ones that people thought would suit them…final decision is undecided as of yet.

Thanks for the pokemon suggestions that everyone has been sending to me, I'll use them once they start catching pokemon..but I need to suggestions on which **Starter pokemon **that they should get. I've been getting ideas as I do my research and working on the story itself but…..

**The teams are:**

**Team 7**

Kakashi - Totodile

Naruto - Charmander, Pichu, Pichu, Chimchar,

Sasuke - Bulbasaur, Cyndaquil, Piplup, Totodile,

Sakura - Chikorita, Squirtle,

- Looks like a toss-up between fire and water pokemon for our dear Sasuke as his starter, wonder who is going to win?

**Team 8**

Kurenai - Chikorita, Piplup,

Kiba - Piplup, Cyndaquil, Mudkip,

Hinata - Bulbasaur,Turtwig, Piplup, Cyndaquil, Charmander,

Shino - Treecko, Treecko, Bulbasaur,

- Looks like Treecko is winning for Shino, but there is still time to decide yet.

- Looks like it is a choice between fire and grass pokemon for Hinata as her starter pokemon, wonder who will win?

**Team 9/Gai**

Gai - Turtwig, Totodile,

Lee - Treecko, Torchic, Squirtle,

Neji - Piplup, Charmander,

Tenten - Treecko, Cyndaquil,

**Team 10**

Asuma - Chimchar,

Ino - Chikorita,

Shikamaru - Turtwig,

Choji - Bulbasaur,

**Konohamaru Corps**

Konohamaru - Chimchar,

Moegi - Piplup,

Udon - Pichu/Pikachu,

Now for the **other teams**

Gaara - Pichu/Pikachu,

Temari - Treecko,

Kankuro - Piplup,

**Single people**

Tsunade - Chikorita,

Shizune - Bulbasaur,

Jiraiya - Bulbasaur,

Sarutobi - Chimchar,

Haku - Squirtle, Squirtle, Piplup, Piplup,

Masami -

Kohaku -

Zabuza - Totodile, Squirtle,

Demon Brothers - Gouzu - Squirtle,

……………………Meizu - Totodile,

Itachi -

Kimimaro -

Anko -

Ibiki -

- lol, looks like Squirtle and Piplup are tied for Haku…wonder who will win.

* * *

What they will eventually specialize in once they get a good ways into their pokemon journey.

**Team 7**

Kakashi - lightning pokemon master, maybe with some other elements thrown in to round him out

Naruto - wind master but with a bit of the others thrown in as well

Sasuke - fire and lightning master

Sakura - grass/water/rock (maybe) pokemon master

**Team 8**

Kurenai - Ghost pokemon master

Kiba - Canine pokemon master

Hinata - Water/Grass pokemon master

Shino - Bug pokemon master

**Team 9/Gai**

Gai - Fighting pokemon master

Lee - Fighting pokemon master

Neji -

Tenten - Steel/Grass pokemon master

**Team 10**

Asuma - Wind/flying pokemon master

Ino - Psychic/plant master

Shikamaru - Dark/ghost pokemon master

Choji - (um, not sure what they would be called but….) Munchlax,

**Konohamaru Corps**

Konohamaru - Monkey/ape-type pokemon master

Moegi -

Udon -

Now for the **other teams**

Gaara - Desert pokemon master

Temari - Wind/flying pokemon master

Kankuro - (not sure what they would be called but…) Mime Jr., Banette

**Single people**

Tsunade - Healing Pokemon Master

Shizune - Poison pokemon master

Jiraiya - Toad pokemon master (poliwag and stages,

Sarutobi - Monkey/ape pokemon master

Haku - Ice/grass/water pokemon master

Masami -

Kohaku -

Zabuza - Water pokemon master

Demon Brothers - Poison Pokemon Master

Itachi -

Kimimaro/Masaru -

Anko - Snake Pokemon Master

Ibiki - Intimidation Pokemon Master

* * *

**Names of the characters **if you get mixed up or confused:

Ash/Satoshi Ketchum

Brock/Takeshi

Misty/Kasumi

Tracey/Kenji Sketchit

May/Haruka

Max/Masato

Dawn/Hikori

Delia/Hanako Ketchum

Gary Oak/Shigeru Okido

Prof. Samuel Oak/Yukinan Okido

Prof. Birch/Odamaki

Prof. Elm/Utsugi

Prof. Felina Ivy/Uchikido

Prof. Rowan/Nanakamado

**Team Rocket:**

Giovanni/Sakaki

Jessie/Musashi

James/Kojiro

Butch/Kosaburo

Cassidy/Yamato

**Orange Crew:** Orange Island Gym Leaders

Cissy/Natsumi

Danny/Dan

Rudy/Jigii

Luna/Ruriko

Drake/Yuji

* * *

Names of characters and their meanings.

(m) Yoru - night

(m) Huan - happiness

(m) BaiBo - white waves

(f) Maiko - dancing child

(f) Yuan - shining peace

(f)Masami - elegant beauty

(f) Xioadan - little dawn

(f) Fumiko - child of treasured beauty

(f) Shinju - pearl

(m) Takeshi - Fierce, violent warrior

(m) Kazuhiro - harmonious prince

(f) Xiulan - graceful orchid


	4. Chapter 3

Shinobi Pokemon Master

Chapter 3

By

Phoenix Firestorm

Author's note: I apologize for being so slow in updating this story, things just piled up on me since Christmas and I kept hitting roadblocks whenever I tried to work on my stories. Not to mention that I have recently been dealing with a family crisis back home so that took most if not all of my focus and attention. Hopefully things will get better now that I am pretty much if not completely caught up in everything else that required my attention, giving me much needed breathing room.

* * *

Itachi sighed softly as he completed the last question on the pop quiz given to his class by their instructor, quietly turning the paper over and setting his pencil down beside it.

After that, the 8 year old genius focused his thoughts on the meeting with the Hokage and other clan heads that he was a part of last night. Thankfully, the actual meeting didn't take long once it got going or he would have been in trouble with Kaa-san for being out late.

Normally his mother would have attended instead of him, but she was needed to care for Sasuke. The 3 year old hadn't been feeling very good the past couple days, so had become very cranky and fussy as a result. Both Kaa-san and himself hoped that whatever it was, wasn't very serious and would soon go away.

After everything had been discussed and decided upon at the meeting, they left and headed to their individual homes to discuss things more with their spouses and siblings (if there were any). Itachi himself told most of what had been discussed to his mother, except for Aure's real identity which he kept to himself.

As predicted, Kaa-san loved the idea and insisted her boys at least participate in a few letters, she wouldn't force them to continue if things didn't work out between the 3 children. Although chances are that Itachi himself would get along better with Aure than Sasuke will, Kaa-san just said it was a feeling she had whenever asked.

It was also decided to include 3-4 civilian kids on top of the clan kids, giving Aure a variety of friends to make and adjust too. At least that is the idea behind the concept, Hokage-sama said he would look after picking the civilian children who would join the list.

Of the entire clan, Itachi trusted his mother the most. He always went to her when he had a problem he just couldn't solve on his own or he needed advice about something, even if it gave him the label as 'Mama's Boy' by all the others.

Itachi just shrugged it off and went about his business, which would either be schoolwork or chores or training or even spending time with his little brother. He knew that Mikoto Uchiha wasn't your ordinary Shinobi, even if everyone else either forgot or didn't know period. His Kaa-san fought her way up through the ranks to ANBU Commander before her eventual retirement afterward to raise himself and Sasuke, he also knew that she continued to train and keep her skills razor sharp. Refusing to let them become dull and weak, something he admired in her a lot.

"Serves the rest of the clan and village right for not looking 'Underneath the Underneath' of things." Itachi thought privately to himself.

He loved, admired, trusted and looked up to his mother more than his father. Inheriting her work ethics, beliefs and views of Shinobi life as a whole.

He looked forward to the lessons hidden as common ordinary tasks, paying strict attention to whatever Kaa-san had to teach him. Sasuke also learned some things as well, mostly dexterity games though because of his young age and body size. Things like Cat's Cradle and other string games, plus learning how to form all the individual seals needed for jutsus. Just their names for now, Sasuke would have trouble remembering anything else they tried to teach him about seals.

Kaa-san also came up with a way to hide his bloodline once it activated, since both knew everyone would create an unwanted stir should they find out about it. Mainly because Kaa-san wanted her boys to have a proper childhood and be eased into Shinobi training gradually, not thrown in head first and expected to know how to survive without any help or assistance.

Itachi felt pretty much the same way, sure the Academy could be pretty boring and monotonous if you already know the stuff being taught or get it first time around. He would still rather be here than graduated and dealing with Shinobi-life early, one Kakashi in the village is enough thank-you very much. Besides, staying in the Academy and graduating with the rest of his class allows him to also spend more time with Sasuke just being kids.

Kaa-san gave him 2 pairs of special contact lens designed for those with Doujutsus to wear, the lens care meant to hide those bloodlines from others and not impair their vision any. They also don't need to be taken out every night, only once a week at least. This is because of any long-missions that Shinobi's may be on, time doesn't always allow for such things like changing your contacts.

Shinobi contacts also came in a variety of different colors and purposes, they are also made to withstand the chaos that is Shinobi-life. Meaning they are water-proof, fire-proof, dirt-proof and numerous other things that can exist in the Shinobi-life. Kaa-san has a vast collection of the lens that she often showed him, explaining what each pair is for and some of the stories behind them from when she was still active. Heck, she still uses them in her daily life as mother and housewife. They are also designed for the person they are meant for and that person only, no one else could use or wear them without repercussions to their own eyes.

Kaa-san even said that he would be able to start his own collection once he became gennin, right now he just had the everyday lens since it really is all he needed. Thankfully, they are the same color as his eyes so no one would know if he activated his bloodline or not.

Itachi couldn't help but be amused with the Hyuuga's, who couldn't hide their Doujutsu like the Uchiha's could. Everyone would know that they had their eyes activated because of the bulging veins on the sides of their eyes, contacts won't hid those unfortunately. The only thing that would is probably the glasses worn by the Abrume Clan, but he really couldn't picture a Hyuuga wearing dark glasses without snickering.

Itachi glanced about the classroom, making note of who had finished the quiz and who hadn't. Kaa-san told him repeatedly not to show everything he could do, that surprise and deception are a Shinobi's best assets. She also said that pride and showing off are the easiest, not to mention quickest ways to get a one-way trip to meet the Shinigami. So he tried his best to keep under the radar, it wasn't easy since he often fought with his Uchiha pride but he managed to stay roughly at the top of the class rankings.

Itachi didn't stay at the top all the time, dropping down several points (no more than 5 -10 at a time) every so often to get everyone's attention off of him and on to something else. Although he did allow himself to sow off a bit on the important days, like Parent Day and various testing days but that is it. Everything okayed by Kaa-san of course since she knew what would be good to show improvement in, even if he could really blow all the competition right out of the water.

The 8 year old smirked faintly as he watched the children in his class from various clans, no clan heir(ess) other than Hana who he often hung out with during class time. Being the only non-fan girl in his entire class, (a shudder went through his body at the thought of his fan club, Kaa-san warned him about the creatures and showed him how to deal with them appropriately) he honestly didn't know which was worse 'fan girls or fan boys'?

Kaa-san loved it when he made suited friends in the Academy, whether they were his own age or not. Of course, suitable in Kaa-san's eyes didn't necessary mean suitable in his father's eyes. Kaa-san cared about clan honor and all that stuff, but not at the expense of her children's health and happiness. Although both parents teamed up when it came to fan girls/boys, both agreeing 'Heck no, no fan-whatever's are getting their mitts on our children!' 'When pigs fly and Kami makes perving legal!'

Itachi snickered mentally as he remembered Kaa-san putting her foot down about her children graduating early at the cost of their childhood, no matter how gifted or talented. When father tried to argue with her, she simply brought up the 3 chances contract he signed at their wedding and asked which would he rather loose first….his balls….his eyes (she wouldn't blind him of course) or his wife and kids as she would leave him, taking the children with her. By leaving, she meant the clan itself!

Itachi paused in his thoughts when Sensei asked him to collect up the quiz papers and place them on the teacher's desk, something that Kaa-san arranged for him to do when done his own work. Assisting the teacher in various things gave him a head start in what the higher ranks would be doing, like helping out in the demonstrations and other things. Sensei appreciated it since this allowed him more time to focus on the students who needed an extra bit of help, Itachi rather liked the various tasks asked of him to do too.

Once done, Itachi returned to the safety of his desk between the wall and Idate's desk. He liked Ibiki's little brother as a friend simply because he didn't fool around, was serious about becoming a Shinobi and didn't take any sass from anyone. Idate didn't care who Itachi was and so on, to him…he was just Itachi, his classmate and fellow Shinobi-in-training. It also helped that they got along great as friends and partners for class work, both during school hours and after it. Itachi helped Idate with anything that he had trouble understanding and Idate kept Itachi from being too anti-social which he had a tendency to do at times.

Slipping back into his thoughts again, except this time his focus became Sasuke and what was discussed in the Hokage-sama's office with the other clan heads. He didn't want to admit it, but he was a little nervous and uneasy about being included on the list of possible pen pals for Aurelius to communicate with.

He never had a pen pal before and wasn't really sure what it actually involved, but was at least willing to give it a shot since Sasuke is also included as well. It being something else that they could do together, even though Sasuke is only able to scribble and rough attempts at his own name. Itachi had to admit that he is rather curious about the child and the country Aure lived in, it sounds very interesting what little the Hokage said about it.

Thankfully, Kaa-san planned to help as well and also write her own letter but to Aure's father instead of the child. Wanting to introduce herself, her family and explain a bit about life in a Shinobi village. It also helped that the other clan heads and their spouses planned to do sort of the same thing themselves, giving Aure's family different perspectives and views of the Shinobi lifestyle. Kaa-san told him not to worry about his father, that she would take care of him which eased Itachi a bit since he was concerned about what to d when it came to Fugaku Uchiha?

* * *

Mikoto Uchiha hummed softly as she went about her housework, using her Shinobi skills whenever necessary. Tree/Wallwalking is so very useful when it comes to cleaning those pesky hard-to-reach areas, jutsu's also came in pretty useful when it came to cleaning as well.

A few water jutsus here and a few there with careful use of Katon to dry everything off, whoever said that cleaning was dull and boring had never been a Shinobi. Plus it is a very good way to keep her skills sharp as a chakra blade, despite what others in the clan may think of it.

As she worked, Mikoto thought about what she learned from Itachi concerning the Hokage's request. She meant what she said to her eldest child, encouraging him to at least attempt being a pen pal to Aurelius. Although just to be sure, Mikoto went to the Hokage and asked some questions about the project. Wanting to be sure she understood everything clearly, the Hokage understood and answered her questions with no trouble.

Once her curiosity had been satisfied, Mikoto turned her attention to what she wanted to include in her own letter….much less even say in it. She has a rough idea though but that is all, she planned to also include the most recent photo of her family and maybe a few individual ones of each member. Focusing mainly on her boys though, maybe even sneaking in a few embarrassing ones of her family as well.

* * *

Hiashi Hyuuga sat in his study, a thoughtful expression on his face as he considered the task before him. Writing a letter to Mr. Ketchum wouldn't be all that hard to do, he has done similar things many times before in the past. His biggest problem is actually thinking of what to say in the letter, this is something totally different from the normal letters he writes to deal with clan business.

Thankfully, his wife and love of his heart knew what to do and could guide him. They both discussed the pen pal request together once he got back from the Hokages office, deciding how they should go about it. He knew his wife planned to include some photos of their family (with his twin in them as well since he is family too), although he wasn't sure what he would include on his part. Hopefully he could think of something soon, not really wanting to leave it for his wife to do.

* * *

Hizashi sighed softly as he pondered what his brother told him about this whole pen pal project from the Hokage, although it would mainly be the kids who are mostly involved since they are the ones who will be Aurelius's pen pals…not the parents. They will mostly be writing to his father, discussing parent/adult things.

His twin is correct in saying that he wouldn't have any problem with Neji being involved in this, his son hadn't been quite the same since Hiashi activated the Cage Bird Seal branded on him while Neji was present. Maybe this pen pal project will help Neji make friends and open up again, he would do almost anything for his only child.

* * *

Ino-Shika-Cho Seniors all sat together at one of their favorite bars, unwilling to admit that they were hiding from their wives. Who, once everything had been explained about the Hokages pen pal request for his friends son. Immediately latched onto the idea and were all for it, so much so that they took full control of the letter-writing. Causing their husbands to wisely back away and disappear out of sight, which is always the best thing to do when their wives got together.

"So what do you both think of this whole pen pal request that Hokage-sama asked?" Shikaku asked lazily.

"Same as before," Inoichi replied calmly, "it sounds pretty interesting and has possibilities of being good for our kids. Heck, I will just be glad that my little princess has a trust-worthy friend outside the Elemental Countries!"

Chouza chuckled deeply between mouthfuls of food "True, if this goes well then a lot of positive things will happen. I don't know about you two but I am looking forward to this whole pen pal thing, not to mention very curious about what it is like where Aure and his family lives?

His friends agreed with him on that, thinking about the Ketchum family and how this whole thing will affect everyone involved….especially their children.

* * *

Tsume relaxed into her chair on the front deck of her home, one hand slowly scratching her canine partners head as they both watched Hana and Kiba play with the other kids of their clan. Their thoughts occupied with what they learned from the Hokage, neither too concerned about how the children will respond to Aure.

"Do you think the pup would like a nin-dog? He is a ninja-in-training, even though the type of Shinobi are different where he lives." Her partner asked thoughtfully.

"Hard to say," Tsume replied, "best to wait and see to be sure. We can bring the idea up with his father and see what he says, he may or may not want Aure to have a pet dog."

"True." Kuromaru growled softly.

* * *

Shibi Aburame slowly stretched as he completed his daily morning meditations, using the time to think more on what Hokage-sama asked of him and his family. He couldn't help but be curious about the child and the part of the world his family lived in, this being a very rare opportunity to learn more about places and people that very few would get to learn about or even see in their lifetime.

Even the queens of his hives also agreed, looking forward to learning more about the child. Now all he needed to do is discuss it with his wife and get her opinion, then bring it before his clan elders and see what they have to say on the Hokage's request. Shouldn't be too hard of a task to accomplish, yeah…right and the Sandaime loves paperwork!

* * *

Sarutobi frowned thoughtfully as he studied the files of the 3 families who had children he thought would be suitable as pen pal's for Aure, the 4rth child being an orphan that caught his attention. Those 3 civilian families he knew quite well and got along with them too.

The Haruno's have a little girl named Sakura, her father being a member of the civilian counsel and someone he got along with…unlike some in that group of harpies.

The Ichiraku's have a little girl as well whose name is Ayame, the child is a bit older than Aure but he didn't think it would matter much in the end. Hana, Ayame, Itachi and Neji will be the oldest children in the group so will be assisting the younger ones with their letters, among other things.

The 3rd family is the Huojin's (meaning fire god, fire metal….which suited the family perfectly in his opinion) who took in their niece after the death of the childs father and hospitalization of her mother, named Tenten. Her relatives being blacksmiths and owners of a very popular weapon shop that his ANBU love to resupply at, some of the other Shinobi also shop there but it is mostly ANBU.

The orphan he choose is a little boy named Rock Lee, the child got his attention during one of his semi-regular visits to the orphanage. The main reason being that an anomaly had shown up in a chakra scan of the childs body, the scan being one he insisted all children get once a month at the very least. Both civilian and Shinobi children, its purpose is to monitor and keep track of their developing chakra coils to make sure no problems show up that would endanger their health.

Besides the children, Sarutobi had also been thinking of including a few young adults to give Aurelius a more in-depth view of the Shinobi - life as a whole. Kakashi and Tsunade may try to sugar-coat things a bit too much, but Sarutobi wanted his honary grandson to know exactly what he was getting into should he become a Shinobi.

The ones he had in mind right now were young Umino Iruka, a very talented and gifted man who cares greatly for his fellow Shinobi and even more for the children who will become Shinobi should nothing go wrong. Last he heard, Iruka had plans to become an instructor at the Academy if everything went well. Sarutobi knew he would be a very good instructor simply because he cared and displayed everything the will of fire stood for, something that made the old man proud.

Mitarashi Anko, another very talented Shinobi who never seem to get a break or have something go right for her. It is his hope that having someone to talk too who isn't a part of the village would do her a lot of good, at least he knew it will give her a chance at a somewhat of a normal life through this pen pal project he is putting together for Aurelius.

Gekkou Hayate, Konoha's Sword Master. Another young man that he added to the slowly growing list, mainly because it takes a lot of determination and skill to add Kenjutsu (swordsmanship) to normal Shinobi skills. Again, he has high hopes for this young man. Sarutobi also wanted to see if something could be done for Hayate's health, hoping that a cure for that lingering cough may be possible there.

The elderly man never thought this anywhere near the surface of his mind, but he didn't want to loose the only sword master Konoha has. If they could find others talented in the sword, then it is possible to have Hayate instruct them. The end goal being to break the monopoly Mist and Cloud have on sword skills, proving to the rest of the Elemental world that others can be just as good….if not better than those who claim to be at the top in certain skills!

The last one he is currently considering is Morino Ibiki but that may be a bit of an overkill for the child, he should probably go with Ibiki's younger brother Idate…but he will discuss that with both boys to see what they think of the request to become Aure's pen pals.

Before anything is really done, he has to compile the list and all the facts then send it via summons to Kakashi so it can be given to Satoshi. After that, the family will probably sit down and go over everything before making any final decisions. Kakashi, Tsunade and Shizune will explain anything that Satoshi doesn't understand since they know most of or are familiar with most of the people on the list.

* * *

Masaru Kincaid Lachlan Ketchum, formerly Kimimaru Kaguya, had been here for almost a week and still had a little trouble believing all this is real…not a dream. He had always wondered what it would be like to have a family that truly care about him, loved him and everything else. While he didn't mind living underground, having been told of the benefits of such a home. He certainly didn't miss his dark dank cage, preferring his new room with its comfortable furnishings and windows showing the forests outside the house.

Masaru would listen to Yoru talk about his homeland and all the different things there, it helped to take his mind off of his current situation. Now that he is actually here, the child couldn't wait to explore. First though, his health had to be fully restored which is why he spent most of the week in bed…sleeping. He did get up and move about his new room occasionally, mostly to go to the attached bathroom or just to get a bit of exercise under the watchful eyes of his new family.

This is another thing that he had a bit of trouble with, having parents that actually cared about him is one thing but to also get younger siblings is something he never thought would happen. He now had a little brother, a new father, a grandmother who is already spoiling him, a grandfather who is currently traveling or at least that is how he understood it. There may be more family elsewhere, but that is all he was told the brief times he was awake.

Also judging from how the rest of the residents of the house interacted with each other, he would have ventured a guess that Hatake-san is an uncle-figure to Aure while Senju-san is an Aunt-figure and Shizune-san is a mother-figure which may become actual fact from how Satoshi and her respond to each other. Masaru knew he could be wrong, but he didn't think he was. Even so, the child had nothing against it as long as they are both happy.

Masaru glanced over at where Yoru and Cami were, not too surprised to find them still asleep. Both of his friends worked hard to keep him safe and somewhat healthy, now that they are away from Mist and in safe surroundings…the two Pokemon began relaxing their guard somewhat.

Just then the sound of the door opening got his attention and Masaru turned his head to see who was visiting him, not surprised to see it is his new little brother with a tray of food in his hands. The child slowly and carefully walked over to the bed, followed by his own Pokemon friends who closed the door behind them then branched off to go visit Yoru and Cami….who had woken up at the sound of the door opening.

Masaru carefully pushed himself up so he was sitting up, resting against his thick pillows. Not bothering to say anything until Aurelius put the breakfast tray on the adjustable table that is attached to an arm on the side of the bed and would swing the table over to wherever he is on the bed, Aure then moved the table over to him before he climbed onto the bed to keep his brother company.

"Good morning Aure, did you sleep well?" Masaru asked calmly as he checked to see what was on the tray, wrinkling his nose some at the sight of the little cup of pills he had to take every morning. Masaru knew better than to complain or fake taking them because Tsunade-san would know when she checked later and Yoru would catch him, scold him then make him take them anyway.

Aure snickered faintly at his new brothers reaction to the daily pills, having had to go through the same thing as well whenever he got sick (which wasn't very often thankfully) or hurt (which is more often than anyone liked). The child knew why he healed very fast whenever hurt or seldom got sick, his Uncle Kakashi told him about the fox and that his birth parents died fighting the creature.

While it did make him sad that he would never get to know his birth parents, he also couldn't help but be furious at the fox for escaping its prison and attacking…although he is even more pissed off at the man responsible for the fox's escape in the first place. Aure loved his new adopted family very much, but he often longed to know his birth family beyond their deaths. Which is why he loved the stories Uncle Kakashi, Aunt Tsunade and Aunt Shizune would tell him before bed or other times.

His family didn't know this but the biggest reason he threw so much into training is to bring that man to justice, to prevent him from taking parents away from their children. There are other reasons why he trained so hard which his family knew of, but the biggest one he carefully kept to himself. Aure may or may not tell his new brother, he hasn't made up his mind yet.

"Good morning Masaru-ni," Aurelius replied once he got settled on the bed, "I slept well. How about you, did you sleep alright…are you feeling better? Dad and Aunt Tsunade said that if you are feeling better and your check-up turns out okay, then we can begin our trip today."

"Grandma and Prof. Oak agreed to look after the refugees from your former clan while we are gone, help them return to full health and get settled here in Pallet Town. Some of them are even working part-time at Prof. Oak's place to earn some money as well as learn more about Pokemon, the others offered to look after this place while we are gone as thanks for taking them in. Dad doesn't mind accepting the help, it will help them become more comfortable here and may even encourage them to settle down in Pallet Town for awhile. The town is small enough and quiet enough to allow everyone the time to become use to everything, at least that is what I heard at breakfast."

Masaru nodded in agreement, giving little comments between bites of food…after he washed down the pills with some juice. He is glad that his former clan is getting the chance to start over anew and hopes that nothing happens to screw this up for them. Just because he wasn't able to interact with his clan members much, doesn't mean he wants bad things to happen to those who truly want to start over elsewhere. They deserve happiness just as much as anyone else does, including himself.

* * *

Celebi slowly flew through the country known as Water, this land out of all those in the Elemental Nation interested and concerned them the most. Eventually coming to the agreement that Mew and he would do what they could to help those suffering, giving Pokemon partners to those who are truly worthy and won't abuse the privilege.

So far the lucky ones were only that family with the Ice Bloodline and Aure's new older brother, the 2 Pokemon have their eyes on others and checked on them frequently but that is all. Right now Celebi is on his way to check on the controlled leader of this country's Shinobi village, a person that both agreed definitely needed their help.

They couldn't break Yagura free immediately as that would alert the person controlling him to something wrong and only cause more trouble before they are ready, so they focused their attention on Yagura becoming strong enough to break free on his own and assisting Mei with the plans to free Mist.

One of the first things they did was create separate areas or barriers within Yagura's mind and taught the young man how to maintain them, as well as strengthen the barriers. The part of Yagura's mind being controlled was contained in the outermost barrier, allowing those who bother to look to see nothing was changing. Each barrier after that is focused on defense and attack, the closer to the heart/core of Yagura's mind…the stronger and more dangerous everything got for those not suppose to be there.

The core is also where the Sanbi is contained within a highly re-enforced cage, Yagura's control room is also here so he can observe everything going on within his mind and outside it thus allowing him to act accordingly to whichever situation that arose. This type of mental skill had many different names in each dimension he visited, with various styles of instruction and construction.

So he took what he liked out of each style and meshed them together to create one style that is sure to drive anyone who tried to get into a mind protected by that style, absolutely bonkers which is saying it nicely.

Yagura took to this style like a natural, which amused Celebi and Mew. The 2 Pokemon didn't have to do much once Yagura got the hang of what he is suppose to be doing, they did continue to hang around and give advice whenever needed which Yagura appreciated greatly.

Celebi looked sadly at the people of Water Country, especially the children. Although he could see signs where things had begun to get better, little things that you really had to look in order to notice and know what you were exactly looking for.

This made Celebi happy to see Yagura secretly taking a stand and doing what his people needed their Kage to do, but this also concern Celebi as his young friend and student is treading into dangerous ground. He just prayed that Yagura would be alright, if only he could bring Yagura a suitable Pokemon partner to help protect him but so far the only Pokemon he could think of is Squirtle which would suit Yagura's personality perfectly….or other water-type Pokemon but Squirtle seem to be the best choice.

Mew had been giving Yagura some water-Pokemon that no one would bat an eye at, except to think that the creatures were very strange and unusual. Yagura would just say that they were a gift from a former client who traveled a lot, mainly in the far Western parts of the world.

So far Yagura has 4 Carvanha and 4 Tent cool (in their own separate tanks of course), 1 shellder, 1 Corsola, 2 Feebas, 2 Finneon, 2 Goldeen, 4 Magikarp, 2 Luvidisc, 2 Remoraid and 2 Qwilfish in a huge tank together. Nor would Yagura allow anyone else to care for them but himself, setting aside 4 hours each day to focus on the strange fish as people saw it. Even the person controlling Yagura didn't pay any attention to the Pokemon, dismissing them as unimportant.

Mew and Celebi made sure that Yagura knew how to properly care for each Pokemon, how to make their food, what medical treatment they should have whenever sick or hurt and most of all, how to train them so they can reach their next stage of development properly.

This is very important for Pokemon like Goldeen who eventually become Seaking, Feebas who become Milotic, Finneon who become Lumineon, Magikarp who become Gyarados, Shellder who become Cloyster, Carvanha who become Sharpedo, Remoraid who become Octillery and Tentacool who become Tentacruel eventually.

The other Pokemon who didn't have a next stage of development were fine but still needed the proper care like the others, none of them got special treatment unless it was training to help them become stronger naturally. Yagura did need to be careful though because some of his Pokemon had huge second stages, this is especially true for Magikarp and Tentacool.

It didn't take long for Celebi to arrive at Yagura's office, his friend busy behind his desk finishing the last few items of business for the day. Yagura had been gradually replacing the Shinobi guarding him with those who are loyal only to him and knew he was under the control of someone hidden in the shadows. The young man has also slowly been strengthening security in certain key areas, like the Kage Tower and his quarters. It might not be much, but hopefully it will give Yagura enough time to escape. Celebi knew that his friend has plans to step down eventually once time allowed and then disappear into hiding, having already chosen his successor. When that happens, Celebi or Mew will bring Yagura and those with him home to their world. Leaving him in the care of Father Acreus to break free of his controller and finish healing.

The green fairy-like Pokemon hovered in a dark corner of Yagura's office, taking care to make sure he is well-hidden. Yagura knew that he is here but had to wait until it is safe to acknowledge him, so Celebi too the time to thoroughly check things out and see if his friend is really safe. The Pokemon in the 3 tanks of water also filled him in on what has happened since his last visit, mainly because no one really paid much attention to them.

Once Celebi heard their reports, he carefully thought everything over to decide on his next step. One thing he did have to check out are these Seven Swordsmen he heard so much about and see just how loyal they are to Yagura and Mist, if they are against controlled Yagura and loyal to free Yagura then he may be able to do something about them.

So far he only knew about Kisame and Zabuza, not the others. Something Celebi hoped to change before he left for home again, the Carvanha seem to especially like Kisame which isn't surprising since both are very shark-like in appearance and personality. The tall blueish man always went over to their tank whenever in the office, either on business or other reasons, and hung out there until dismissed.

* * *

Alright, Aurelius/Naruto is going to be getting some pen pals from Konoha so he will have some friends waiting for him when he finally does return. Although those kids won't know it as Aure is going to surprise them, I haven't decided if Aure's new big brother Kimimaru will be joining him or will decide to stay back in the pokemon world. Aurelius will also be giving them a pokemon as a gift once a year, whether he catches that pokemon himself or does it with help depends on how his training goes.

Pen pals so far:

Killer Bee

Iruka

Yugito

Anko

Hayate

Yamato

Ayame

Itachi and Sasuke

Idate

Utakata

Deidara

Temari and Kankurou and Gaara

Haku and Kohaku

Hana and

Kiba

Neji and Hinata and Hanaba

Lee

Tenten

Shino

Shikamaru

Choji

Ino

Sakura

Pokemon that Aurelius catches and trains for his new friends back in Konoha, he is also going by League since he will be doing this while traveling with Kakashi and Tsunade and Shizune on their own journey. The pen pals that Aurelius has outside of Konoha won't be many as he will be meeting more people once he returns to the Shinobi lands, but the ones he will make before that will get a pokemon as well. I tried to stay within Aure's age bracket but included some who are older so he will have a 'big person's' opinion, this also includes the other demon containers as well:

Killer Bee - Elekid

Iruka - Charmander

Yugito - Meowth

Anko - Ekans

Hayate - Scyther

Yamato - Bulbasaur

Ayame - Igglybuff

Itachi - Eevee (future Flareon)

Sasuke - Magby

Idate - Growlithe

Utakata - Squirtle

Deidara - Onix

Temari - Aerodactyl

Kankurou - Mime Jr.

Gaara - Cubone

Haku - Lapras

Kohaku - Cleffa

Hana - Kangaskhan

Kiba - Growlithe

Neji - Dratini

Hinata - Ditto and Igglybuff (I choose this one because it will help with the Cloud incident later on)

Lee - Machop

Tenten - Scyther

Shino - Caterpie

Shikamaru - Slowpoke and Shellder

Choji - Munchlax

Ino - Smoochum

Sakura - Happiny

* * *

Next Character on the list; Pokemon Kakashi currently has:

1) Totodile (future Croconaw - Feraligator), nicknamed Obito (Offspring of Ash's Totodile.)

2) Pichu (future Pikachu - Raichu), nicknamed Raijin (brother to Barak)

3) Eevee (future Jolteon), nicknamed Akshaj

4) 4 Goldeen (future Seaking, raised from eggs), one nicknamed Rin

5) 4 Magikarp (future Gyarados, raised from eggs), not nicknamed yet.

* * *

Alright, I'm going to mention Naruto/Aurelius's Genin team now as I want your input on the members. He will be heading back home to his birth universe when he reaches 12 years old in the pokemon universe, unfortunately…because of the difference in the flow of time. Naruto will only be 6 years old in his native universe which means that he will be attending the academy until he graduates, when exactly he graduates…I haven't decided yet.

I could have him graduate early and be on a different team than team 7 or have him follow the timeline as in the anime, what do you think.

If he graduates early then he will eventually be partner Sensei of Team 7 along with Kakashi. To help make the decision easier, I am creating a poll. Your options are:

Naruto graduates early

Naruto graduates with Team Gai

Naruto graduates with rest of Rookie Teams

Team_:

Sensei _:

Aurelius Ketchum

Teammates are also not set in stone yet as I am still searching for appropriate members, any ideas are welcomed from the readers. I am thinking of going ahead and creating my own characters for his teammates, again…undecided.

* * *

**Aurelius/Naruto & ?**

Poll time again…..question of which girl should get our favorite blond..

Hinata (I really don't think I can do a good job with this pairing but am willing to give it a try to do it justice) or Haku's little sister?

Which one should our blond choose?

Okay, here are the votes so far.

Haku's little sister - 4

Hinata - 4

Other - 0 (yet)


End file.
